Queen of Fate
by Lilbit903
Summary: Hermione Granger has become jaded after the tragedies she's been forced to endure. However she has found solace in the Goddesses. With their blessings, and the help of some of Voldemort's sexiest and most dangerous Death Eaters, she's out for blood, and a crown. Hermione/Multi, Dark!Hermione, Previously Rewriting Fate.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the literary works of J.K Rowling, any of the characters you recognize are hers. I am not affiliated with Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Publishing, or any actors or directors involved in the making of the Harry Potter Books and Films. In other words, don't sue me.**_

 _ **Warnings/Triggers: Mentions of suicide, torture, scenes of a sexual nature, strong language, Character Death, infidelity, adultery, Blood Magic, Sex Magic, Dark Magic, Orgy, and probably some more that I'm forgetting. Don't like any of the above, then please don't waste, mine or your time to skim through a chapter only to leave a flame.**_

 _ **Special Note: The nickname "Princess" is Canimal's creation and all credit goes to her for it. I will be creating a different background for Thorfinn in this Fic though.**_

* * *

 _ **Atropos**_

 _Eldest of the Moirai;  
The one who cuts the thread of life._

* * *

Hermione Granger was known for many things throughout wizarding London. The Brightest Witch of her age, the muggle-born who helped Harry Potter vanquish Lord Voldemort, the Gryffindor Princess, and according to some brilliant but scary. To most people, she was simply the brains behind the trio, a goody-two-shoes bookworm, who had simply become friends with Harry Potter by pure chance. Amongst the Elite Pureblood faction, she was the real reason Lord Voldemort was dead, after all if not for her and pure luck, Potter would be dead and Lord Voldemort would reign. These opinions were kept quietly to themselves though, lest someone find out that many still held hope for the return of their Lord, and be thrown in Azkaban.

But what people didn't know about Hermione Granger, is what made her dangerous. Most believed she should have been placed in Ravenclaw, but truthfully, she belonged in Slytherin. She was cunning and ambitious, with goals far loftier than anyone realized. While many saw her as a beacon for the light, she rather preferred the shades of gray. The middle-ground in which she could practice both light and dark magic. She didn't see the point in banning certain spells and labelling them Dark, not when magic was all about intent. After all, in her experiments, she had found that even the most innocuous spells could be deadly if wielded properly.

Applying several overpowered scourgify to a person would make the skin start to tear and peel away painfully, a well-placed diffindo could easily sever a major artery, and if one really wished they could easily Accio a person's heart from their chest. These were all things Hermione had tested for herself, on various victims, before obliviating them and sending them on their way. Perhaps it was because of the blurring of darkness and light that she found herself approaching the island that held Azkaban.

Though the Dementors were gone, the prison was still just as cold and dreadful as Sirius had said. The harsh winds of the North Sea howled with the crashing of the waves on jagged rocks, bringing with them a bone chilling cold. The large prison broke through the skies with a stark contrast, made even more prevalent by the occasional lightning strikes across the sky. Yes, she thought, the Dementors may be gone, but their darkness remains.

Her black leather boots made a soft splashing sound as she walked up to the entrance of the Prison, handing over her wand for verification of who she was, always unnerved her. Honestly, as if there weren't charms that could identify a person, they had to take a witch's wand. The guard ran the precursory scan and nodded in approval before handing her wand back over.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. If you'll just step through these doors, the Warden will take you to see the Prisoner's you requested." Spoke the guard quietly. Hermione allowed a small smile to grace her lips at that. Surprising what you could get away with when people assumed you were an innocent little girl. Nodding to the guard she stepped through the heavy door and was greeted rather warmly by the Warden.

Archibald Wilkins was a greying man in his fifties, with a penchant for drinking too much firewhiskey and enjoying too many pleasures of the flesh. He was rather on the short side, with the beginnings of a burgeoning belly, dark eyes were set heavily into his rather chubby face, and deep laugh lines surrounded his thin lips. All in all, he looked more like he belonged in an office setting instead of as the Warden of one of the most guarded prisons on the continent.

"Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. I must say, when I got your request I was rather surprised. May I ask just why you want to speak with five of the most dangerous prisoners we house here?" Archibald asked quietly, gently steering her towards the lift closest to them.

Hermione inwardly grinned at that, as an Unspeakable she was privy to many secrets of the Ministry and everyone wanted to know what she was working on, and what exactly she knew. Truth be told, this was her own personal pet project, and none of her superiors knew she was doing it. Of course, no one was going to double check anything Hermione said so she felt confident this would work.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wilkins, but I'm not allowed to say. Top secret, you see?" Hermione whispered, eyes sparkling with mischief. Archibald nodded very seriously, as if he kept deep dark secrets every day.

"Of course, of course. Well, it appears we're here to see the first of the prisoners. Inmate A009823 Thorfinn Rowle. I suppose I ought to leave you to it then. Just tap your wand on the door when you're finished here, and I'll take you to see the others." He told her genially before opening the door with a wave of his wand.

Hermione nodded at him and stepped through the now open door, sighing when it closed with a clang startling the prisoner in the room. He had curled in on himself and huddled into the far corner with his back against the wall. His normally long flowing golden hair, was hanging limply around his face, and seemed to be coated in a dark gray film. She had a lot of work to do, and a very short amount of time to do it.

"Get up Rowle!" She barked at him, hoping that he hadn't been driven completely insane by this place yet. That he would still be of some use to her, otherwise she would have to formulate a new plan, and that is something she didn't have the patience for.

Slowly he looked up at her and a slightly crazed smile graced his features, "Princess? Finally came to gloat, have you?"

Hermione smiled back warmly. Oh, he was going to be perfect if he was still calling her Princess.

"No Rowle, I rather thought I'd get you out of this shithole, along with a few others." She told him taking great joy in the look of surprise on his face. He eyed her suspiciously for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"And just what's in it for you and me, Princess?" He finally asked, scooting closer to her without uncurling himself.

Squatting down so they were at eye level, she allowed her hand to rest along his strong jaw line, whispering "Everything."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it, the beginning of my first ever Dark!Hermione Fic. Please leave a review if you enjoyed this, and would like to see more. I intend to flesh it out some more, but it will most likely be updated sporadically. This fic will mostly center around Hermione and some of Voldemort's Death Eaters. I will be blurring the ages of some of them, and adding new characters as well. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Lachesis  
_** _Second of the Moirai;  
The one who measures of the thread of life_

* * *

Hermione waited patiently for Thorfinn to reply. He had one of two choices to make; trust her and get out of this filthy hellhole, or he could rot here for the rest of his days. She had no doubt he'd make the right choice. All of them would, after all she had handpicked them because of their intelligence, their looks didn't hurt either. She sighed quietly and pushed his hair from his eyes. She knew he'd choose correctly, but a little incentive couldn't hurt.

"Thorfinn, think about what I'm offering you. A chance at freedom. A chance to burn the world and dance on its ashes. A chance to help me rebuild it into something far greater than you've ever imagined." She whispered leaning in closer.

His eyes locked with hers, and she couldn't help but marvel at the ocean that was his eyes, shades of gray and blue danced through them. She could tell she had him hooked, mentioning fire was a sure way to gain the pyromaniacs attention.

"What would you require of me, Princess?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

Allowing a slow smile to spread across her face she replied, "Absolutely nothing, except to allow me to become a Queen. With you and some of your former brethren I intend to forge a new world. I won't ask for anything from you, because I know you'll give it willingly Thorfinn."

He nodded, "Anything my Queen."

Pulling out her wand she called forth a small marble. It shone a brilliant red, a sign of the fire within. Cupping one of his hands in hers, she gently placed the marble in his much larger hand.

"Listen very closely to what I'm about to say, Thorfinn. This marble will be how you escape from Azkaban. You must allow at least seven drops of your blood to be absorbed by it. Once it has been accepted, throw it to the floor hard enough for it to explode, it will then unleash a type of Fiendfyre that will transport you to me. You must wait two days before doing so. During those two days, you will receive another visitor, and they shall be the one to take the blame for your escape. Do you understand?" She stated searching his face for any sign of doubt.

He nodded and clenched the marble tightly. Smiling widely at him, she placed a soft kiss on his lips before stepping away to prevent it going further just yet.

Tapping her wand against the door, she left him there clutching to the marble like a lifeline.

Archibald was waiting for her as she left Thorfinn's cell. Smiling tightly at him she prepared herself for the next four Death Eaters. Although she didn't truthfully require any of them, she was going to be greedy just this once. By the time, she left here today she would have them all eating out of her hand. Voldemort had ruled them through fear, but she would do much better than that, she would make them love her. So much so that they would do anything for her, like perfectly trained hunting hounds. Ready to attack at her slightest approval, but unwilling to gain her disappointment by doing something without her permission.

Dumbledore had been right when he said love was the most powerful magic, and unlike the fool that Voldemort had been, she intended to exploit it. To have not one, but five powerful wizards loyal to her, bound because they chose to do so? Well, she would be able to pull off some intriguing magic indeed.

"Here we are. Inmate A259436 Antonin Dolohov." Archibald told her, performing the same wave of his wand from Thorfinn's cell. Interesting. Either the cells were keyed to Archibald's magical signature, or the wards for each cell were the same. For Archibald's sake, she hoped it were the former. Steeling her shoulders, she prepared herself for the most difficult meeting of today.

Antonin Dolohov had left his mark on her in the most unfortunate of ways. That purple flame curse of his had damn near killed her, and she was still smarting over it. Even ten years after the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Now was her chance to be a little vindictive, while making him play right into her hands.

Walking in she couldn't help but notice the difference in how he awaited her, compared to Thorfinn. While Thorfinn had been curled into the corner like a wounded animal, Antonin stood tall and proud in the center of his cell. She took momentary pleasure in seeing the shock on his face, before she allowed herself to study him more closely. He was gaunt, with his Slavic features made more prominent due to hunger. Something she would have to rectify as soon as she was able. It wouldn't do for her Sentries to be weak.

His eyes were still sharp though, belying the intelligence that lurked there, along with the cruelty he had been known for. His nose was slightly more crooked since the last time she had seen him at the Battle of Hogwarts, leading her to believe that someone had decided to break his nose. No matter, she would allow him the pleasure of dealing with the culprit. After all, she wouldn't be able to do everything for him, or the others.

"Hello Antonin. Surprised to see me?" She asked stepping further into the room. She knew she could show no fear with this one, he had followed Voldemort for too long to accept a leader that he perceived to have a weakness. So, she would show him none.

Antonin's face lit up with a smile, although it was a little too cruel to be considered handsome, "Ah, vtáčik! You come to see me, even though you should be dead. How charming."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at the use of the pet name, "Little bird, Antonin? Really. Perhaps I should leave you here to rot instead of setting you free."

Antonin's eyebrows shot up at that. Obviously, he wasn't expecting her to know his native tongue or for her to offer him his freedom. "What is the catch? One would think you should wish me dead. Not granting me my freedom."

Hermione grinned vindictively, "The catch Antonin, is that you will bear a new scar, carved into your skin by me. As payback for the one you gifted me when I was fifteen."

Antonin hissed his disproval at the idea, but quickly lifted his shirt. "What's one more scar, when I can be free to roam the outside world again?"

Pulling a blade from the inside of her leather boot she giggled, sending ropes to suspend him from the ceiling by his arms. "This may hurt a bit."

With the first slice, he howled, with the second he began to sob. Hermione began to hum Mary Had a Little Lamb as she carved into Dolohov's flesh. The blade she was using was cursed to return any pain given by the victim by threefold, meaning Antonin was suffering the effects of his own personal curse times three. He may hate her for the pain at the moment, but she knew he would love her once he received his marble.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for the support guys. These next few chapter will be mostly introductory to the Death Eaters, and getting little insights to who Hermione is now. Keep in mind, that while she intends to have them fall for her, she has no intentions of falling in return. Our guys are gonna have to work to change her mind *wink wink* As always, please let me know if you're enjoying this story so far by leaving a review (I'll adore you for it!) Also I'm looking for a Beta, so any volunteers are welcome! Just let me know which stories you've Beta'd in the past, and I may send you a sample of the next chapter to see if we mesh well. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clotho**  
_ _Youngest of the Moirai;  
_ _The one that spins the thread of human life_

* * *

Blood was pooled onto the floor of Antonin's cell by the time Hermione had finished carving into his flesh. His head lolled about his shoulders and she frowned, maybe she had gone too far. No matter. She had already vowed to herself she would never inflict a damage too great for her to heal. One must take care of their pets after all. Stepping back, she eyed her handiwork critically, several long incisions now crossed Antonin's chest. Coming from his right shoulder to his left hip, they started together before coming apart and meeting again. Satisfied, she waved her wand clearing away the blood from him and his cell. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out two vials.

The first potion had been created by her for the sole purpose of healing a wound while leaving a scar. After all, there was no guarantee that one would remember their lesson without a proper reminder. Umbridge had taught them all that. Reaching for Antonin, she forced his mouth open making him drink the potion. The second was a simple blood replenishing potion. Once he had swallowed both, she released him from his bonds allowing him to sink to the floor gently.

When he didn't wake up right away she huffed and shot an Aguamenti at his face pleased when he sputtered and shot up.

"Good. You're awake." She told him raising an eyebrow as he tried to scramble to his feet. Interesting. While Thorfinn had had, no problem being at her complete mercy, Antonin was unwilling to be on unequal footing with her. She'd need to rectify that immediately if her plan was ever going to work successfully.

"You're a right little diabol, aren't you?" He spat at her, one hand clutching his chest.

She gave him a wicked grin for that, "Maybe so, but you made a deal with me for your freedom. So, here." She tossed him the marble and watched in surprise as he managed to catch it without looking away from her. "In two days' time, you are to drop at least seven drops of your blood on this marble. Then throw it hard enough to break, at which point you will be brought directly to me and your brethren. Understood?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." He told her, eyeing her carefully, "Why are you doing this?"

Blinking slowly at him she replied, "You'll see. But first, you'll have to trust me."

With that she tapped her wand against the door and walked back to where Archibald was waiting. Two down, three to go. Hopefully she would leave here today with the partial loyalty of five of Tom Riddle's most dangerous Death Eaters still living.

"Miss Granger, would you like to break for lunch?" Archibald asked her politely.

"No thank you, Mr. Wilkins. I'd like to get this over with as soon as I can. I'm sure you understand." She responded. Truthfully, she couldn't wait to get out of this dank prison. Honestly, she was sure that cattle were treated better than the prisoners of Azkaban. No matter, it wasn't like it would be standing for much longer anyways.

"Very well. Right this way to Inmates A754855 and A945985 Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey." He told her stopping in front of yet another cell.

"They share a cell?" She asked bewildered. That could throw a wrench in her plans. She had no doubt that them being confined together, would enact a strong bond between them.

"We can't separate them. They become extremely violent, and prone to self-injury any time we do." He told her remorsefully.

She nodded her understanding. It made sense. They would cling to one another, and she only hoped that she would be able to have them cling to her as well. After all, she would be their salvation. Archibald made the same wand movements to allow her entry to the cell and she straightened her shoulders as she walked in.

Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey sat side by side across from the door. Their shoulders brushed against each other with every move, and as she watched them, she noticed some interesting qualities. Unlike Thorfinn and Antonin they seemed to be in good health. Sure, they were dirty, but they didn't have the same skeletal figures that the others had sported. Pointing her wand at them she muttered the animagi revealing spell and was pleased to find her suspicions confirmed.

Because in the exact same place as Marcus now sat a large gray wolf with jet black fur, while Adrian seemed to be a type of hawk with brown and golden wings. Reversing her spell, she waited for one of them to speak.

Adrian broke the silence first, "Leave it to the know-it-all to figure out our biggest secret within five minutes of being alone with us, Marcus." He stood slowly, stretching out his arms, "So now what, Granger?"

Clapping her hands together she told him, "Now, you tell me what kind of bond you two share, so I can decide if it will be worth it to set you free. And don not even think of lying to me."

Adrian and Marcus exchanged a glance and she took the time to study them. Both were devastatingly handsome, but so were all her chosen. Marcus' hair was jet black and hung loose around his face, while Adrian's was a dark shade of brown cut close to his head. Both sported facial hair, and apparently, Marcus had undergone a procedure to fix his teeth during the past eight years.

It appears they were having a conversation without saying a word, and she thought over the types of bonds that would allow such a feat. Dark magic was most likely involved, but then again it could be something as simple as a Brothers Bond.

"Fine. We'll tell you everything." Marcus finally conceded, "When we were under the Dark Lord's service, we were often paired together to go on raids. To work together better we entered a _o socii vinculum._ It allows us to speak to one telepathically, along with a few other perks."

Hermione crossed her arms at that. A comrade's bond; made on the field of battle, and one of the strongest and most ancient bonds. There would be no breaking it, however it could be added to. Perhaps this would play perfectly into her plans. She couldn't have her Sentries fighting against one another, and to have them linked with a bond that would allow them to speak without saying a word, not to mention the other abilities, was a dream come true.

"Alright then, I suppose I can offer you the same choice I made to Rowle and Dolohov. You get your freedom, and the only thing I will require is your loyalty. So, what do you say?" She questioned holding out the two innocent looking marbles.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter three is done. Will Marcus and Adrian be able to trust Hermione enough to grab their freedom? Find out next chapter. I truly hope this is enjoyable for you all. I'm rather liking writing a dark!Hermione. I'm still searching for a Beta, so if anyone is interested let me know. Saying that, any and all mistakes are my own. As always please leave a review letting me know your honest opinion. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Themis  
_** _Mother of the Moirai;  
_ _Goddess of Divine Justice_

* * *

Adrian started to reach for the marbles in Hermione's hand, but Marcus' firm grip in his arm stopped him. Meeting Marcus' defiant gaze, she raised her brows, waiting expectantly for a reason to not grasp their freedom. Marcus didn't disappoint.

"What exactly do you need our loyalty for? I won't walk blindly into the arms of another insane megalomaniac." Marcus enquired, raising his brows in return.

Hermione smirked at that, "It's a good thing I'm perfectly sane then, isn't it? And the answer is simple, I am going to erase the past and take control of the future. I don't truthfully require either of you, but you intrigue me. Two of Voldemort's strongest Death Eaters, I do believe that you two had some of the highest death counts to your credit."

She watched the surprise flash across both of their faces. It was true that she didn't need the two of them, the ritual could be completed with three Sentries, but five would make it more powerful, and take less of her energy to complete. Adrian reached for the marbles again, and this time Marcus didn't stop him.

"Good choice. When I have achieved my goals, you and your brethren will be rewarded." She told them, allowing Adrian to take the marbles from her hand. After informing them of the plan for their escape, she brushed her hands against each of their cheeks.

"I'll see you soon, loves." Turning on her heel she tapped her wand against the cell door, and walked away, leaving behind the echo of her heels on stone and two small marbles as the only proof she'd been there. Archibald was waiting for her in the corridor and smiled tightly at her as she approached.

"Last one, Miss Granger. Be warned he isn't as friendly as the others. Think the madness from his sister in law leaked over to him somehow." He expressed sagely.

Oh, she highly doubted that. Rabastan LeStrange was as clever as he was deadly, and she could guess at why he would play the insanity card. Of course, fourteen years in prison followed by an additional eleven, might have rattled him, but she had no doubt she could fix him. Following Archibald, she debated having her decoy kill him in the following days. It wasn't that he was a bad man per se, but she got the feeling there was something more than a little off about him.

She practiced Dark Magic, but only on those who deserved it. She briefly debated performing legilimency, but they had arrived at the last cell of the day.

"Here we are, Inmate A007584 Rabastan LeStrange. Please do be careful dear. You know what to do." Archibald told her before allowing her entry to the cell. Hermione nodded politely at him and stepped through.

No sooner than the door had closed, was she pressed against it, a hand gripping her throat, while a pair of dark green eyes stared into her own. Hermione hissed her displeasure at her sudden predicament, and with a force of wandless magic, threw Rabastan across the room.

"How impolite of you Rabastan. One would think your Pureblood raisings would have taught you better than to attack guests." She tutted at him. Raising her arm, she smiled in satisfaction as he rose too. Slowly walking towards him she allowed her hips to sway seductively. Taking in Rabastan's handsome face, she let her eyes trail over his strong features. Dark eyebrows led to a straight nose, settled perfectly between two enticing green eyes. Full lips sat just below his nose, with a slight bit of scruff lining his upper lip and jawline. Yes, he was quite handsome indeed.

While the others were all easy enough to win over, she knew that Rabastan would be a challenge. One she was most certainly up for. Coming within inches of his face she allowed one hand to trail down his chest, allowing sparks of her magic to flow freely from it. From his low moan and sudden stiffening, she perceived he was enjoying her attentions.

"What do you want, witch?" he spat at her and Hermione slapped him across his face for his insolence. Leaning close, she allowed her lips to brush his ear as she whispered, "You."

He seemed startled by that and she continued her ministrations, allowing her hand to travel further south with each pass over his chest. Surprisingly toned, for eleven years in Azkaban, she was pleased by this knowledge. Stepping even closer to him, she allowed her hand to graze over his groin, and chuckled in amusement to already find him hard and wanting her.

"Why do you want me for? As some kind of trophy?" He snarled at her. One which turned into a whimper as she gripped his cock through the fabric of his prison uniform. Gliding her hand up and down, with what little movement the fabric allowed, caused him to moan even more.

"What I want is to be Queen. With you, and some of your brethren as my Sentries. I want to give birth to a whole new world, in which those containing magical blood eventually eradicate those without it." She murmured allowing her lips to trail along his jaw line, barely brushing the corner of his mouth.

He groaned against her and began to pant, "But you're a mudblood! Why would you want to erase filthy muggles from this earth?"

Hermione slipped her hand inside his uniform and ran her hand along the impressive length and girth of his rigid member, grasping it firmly she began to stroke it lightly. "Because, after everything I did for those filthy muggles to keep them safe, they threw me out like yesterday's trash. Because muggles are getting more and more violent as the years' pass, finding even more destructive ways to kill one another. And I am not going to wait around for them to make a mistake that ends the lives of billions."

Rabastan's hips had started to buck into her hand, so she started working his cock faster, leaning in close to his neck, she kissed him below his ear, tugging the flesh into her mouth and sucking hard. It was enough to bring him off in her hand, and she eased him through his orgasm.

He was eyeing her through heavily lidded eyes, as she drew her hand covered with ropes of his sticky cum to her mouth. Deliberately, she held his eye as she licked his cum from her fingers, being sure to moan at the slightly salty taste. After she had sufficiently cleaned her hand and swallowed, she raised her brow at him.

"What do you say, Rabastan? Care to join me on my quest for world domination?"

He nearly choked out a hasty "Yes."

Nodding, she released him from her spell and gave him the last marble, as well as the instructions for how to use it. Before she could leave though, she found herself pressed face first against the wall, with Rabastan's fingers in her hair pulling it slightly to the side.

"You may have won this round witch. But once I'm free, I'm going to bend you over my knee, and after I have your ass a pretty shade of red. Well then, I'm going to slam my cock so deep inside your pussy you'll scream." He told her grinding against her ass. Placing his lips at the junction between her shoulder and neck he bit down hard, before soothing the flesh with gentle sucks. She knew he was leaving his mark, and she decided to allow it just this once.

Once he let her go, she straightened her hair, and left his cell. It was time to go home, she had plans that needed to be enacted.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Four chapters in three days. Next we'll begin to see just what kind of plans Hermione has made, and maybe a little more smut. Let me know what you think please! I do so enjoy reading reviews, the good, the bad and the ugly. Also, if you're not a member of The Death Eater Express on Facebook, you should really consider joining us over there. Kittenshift17, Canimal, and Freya Ishtar started it, and it truly is an amazing community.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bia  
** Goddess of force and raw energy;  
Daughter of Pallas and Styx_

* * *

Apparating away from Azkaban left Hermione with a sense of relief. All her Sentries had accepted her offer. She smirked as she remembered her interaction with Rabastan. She would have some fun along the way as well, but she would never allow herself to get too carried away. No, she had a goal and no one would deter her from obtaining her hearts true desire. She had come too far, worked much too hard and sacrificed far too much and this was only the beginning. She knew there would still be work to be done, but it would be worth it in the end. Arriving at her home in Carlisle, England she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. Her home was a large Manor made of solid red brick. It showcased three above ground stories, as well as a wine cellar below, and even farther underground were what some would call dungeons.

Those had been the first things she had renovated, turning them into sterile hospital like environments that she could run her experiments in. There was also a small library that housed all the books on the Dark Arts she could find, along with a few she had written herself under a pseudonym. After all it wouldn't do for people to realize that the golden girl, wasn't quite so bright and shiny as everyone perceived. The tragedies she had under gone had opened her eyes to the realities of the world, that sometimes, the people who claimed to love you unconditionally didn't, and that occasionally force worked better than talking ever would.

Sighing she made her way through the halls of her Manor, waving her wand to shut the drapes as she went. She needed a long hot soak, and perhaps a glass of wine. Snapping her fingers and calling out "Elpis!" a small house elf appeared.

"Yes, Mistress?" the diminutive creature asked. She was smaller than most elves, which seemed to make her already large eyes stand out even more. Today she was wearing a light blue pillowcase, that she had fastened into a dress.

"Be a dear and run me a bath. And set out a bottle a red please." Hermione told her. Truthfully, she wasn't a fan of owning House Elves, but this one had come with the Manor, and simply refused to be freed. Any attempt at giving her clothes had been met with wailing and crying, so rather than to cause the poor creature more stress, she allowed her to stay.

Elpis nodded, her bat like wings flopping around, "And will Mistress be taking supper in her chambers tonight? You's not been eating properly. Makes Elpis look like a bad elf." She tsk'd her.

Hermione smiled in amusement. Of course, the little elf was good at guilting her into taking care of herself as well. "Very well Elpis. Whatever you have prepared will be fine."

Elpis nodded once again, then popped off to do as she was bid. Hermione sighed and rolled her shoulders, the stress was starting to get to her, but after her Sentries were free, and the ritual had been performed, she would be free to relax. Casting a quick Tempus, she decided to check in on her latest project.

Turning down a hallway on her right she walked to the last door on the left. Releasing the wards, she glided down the stairs and released another set of wards at the second door. Walking through the short hall she pricked her finger on the doorknob and was finally allowed entrance into her private research facility. The walls were a crisp and sterile white, with gray marble flooring along the halls. Spaced about every fifteen feet or so were steel enforced doors. Four on the left and four on the right. At the end of the hall was a large glass door, in which a steel operating table could be seen, along with various other devices.

Striding to the third door on the right purposefully, she released yet another set of wards and was met with screaming. Surprising, after eighteen hours of being under a curse that replicated the Cruciatus Curse, one would still be able to scream. Walking into the brightly lit room, she was immediately greeted by the stench of feces and urine. Her subject was curled into the fetal position and was babbling incoherently to himself. Vomit had dried under his cheek, and a thin line of blood could be seen dribbling down his chin. From what she could recall, he was a muggle rapist responsible for the death of several young girls.

Two of which had been muggle-born witches, only now beginning to showcase their powers. He would die, but first he would experience every ounce of pain she could force upon him. Waving her wand over him she cast precursory diagnostic spells. Seeing that he was physically fine, she cast a Tergeo to vanish the blood, urine, vomit and feces. Finally, she returned the effects of the curse, and left the room. Replacing the wards as she went, she made her way back upstairs to her personal chambers.

Walking in she immediately removed her leather boots, and began to remove her tight black skinny jeans. Shimmying them down her legs she took a glance around her room. It was quite large, with a California King sized bed taking up most of the room. The walls were painted a cream with light lavender swirls painted on them. Her duvet and sheets were a dark purple in satin, and she had a white fur blanket across the foot of the bed.

This was her sanctuary. Where all her troubles melted away, and she sighed in delight as she walked across the room to her en suite bathroom and saw a large bubble bath had been run for her. A glass of wine had already been poured, with the bottle sitting open in a bucket of ice to keep it chilled. She smiled when she noticed the most recent novel she had been reading was also set out. Elpis truly was a blessing.

Sinking into the tub, she lost herself in the world of fantasies for a few hours; thankful that her tub had a warming charm on it. When her toes were prune like and her novel read she left the tub to enjoy the meal Elpis had prepared for her. Once finished she climbed into bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she awoke the next morning, it was to the sound of an owl tapping on her window. Glaring at the bird as if it were its fault that its owner saw fit to send unimportant letters at the crack of dawn. Waving her hand, she allowed the creature to enter her room. Sitting up in bed she reached for the letter, and gave the owl a treat from her nightstand.

Breaking the wax seal of the letter and began to skim the contents. It was a letter from her parent's lawyer informing her of their deaths, as if she didn't already know. She had been the one to kill them in a fit of rage that caused her to lose control of her magic. That had been over a year ago, and the muggles were just now informing her. No matter, she would make an appointment to see the man. But first she had to send a certain Ministry worker to Azkaban to visit her Sentries, and to kill Archibald Wilkins. Then himself.

The headline tomorrow would be epic and she could not wait for the response of Wizarding Britain to see that five of the most dangerous Death Eaters had escaped from Azkaban, along with the death of two of their most prominent citizens.

* * *

 **A/N; So chapter five is complete! Thanks to my lovely beta Vino Amore for looking this chapter over, and giving me some great advice about it. I really appreciate it. :) So next chapter we get to see who this Ministry worker is. And just why Hermione selected them. As always reviews are lovely 3. And I am blown away by how many of you are enjoying this story. Over 150 follows, 65 favs, and 67 reviews. Thank you so much for your support. Til next time Lilbit903**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Astraea  
** Star Maiden; Daughter of Zeus and Themis  
Associated with the Greek Goddess of Justice Dike_

* * *

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms as she waited for the lift to take her to the floor the Minister's office was on. Honestly, she would much rather not have to be at the Ministry at all, but Justice needed to be served. She cast a Notice-Me-Not charm over herself, she couldn't risk anyone remembering she had even been anywhere near him today. She had to cover all her bases. She was here to see, and retrieve, Percival Ignatius Weasley. The third eldest Weasley had wronged her greatly a year ago. All because she had lost control of her magic, resulting in the deaths of her parents. If it hadn't been for her status as a War Heroine, the Wizengamot would have seen fit to have her rot in Azkaban at his encouragement.

Truthfully it wasn't as if she _meant_ to kill her parents, but they had never forgiven her for protecting them by taking their memories and sending them to Australia. For the seven years, she had visited her parents after bringing them home she had put up with snarky and scathing comments about her magic. They would often hiss out insinuations that she would simply erase them if they disagreed with her. Leading her to be guilted into submission to give them whatever they wanted.

The years of verbal abuse came to a head one night at dinner. Hermione had waved her wand to send the dirty dishes to the kitchen, when her mother had remarked that she must not think the muggle way was good enough anymore. Her father had laughed, and said that perhaps they should've tried to beat the magic out of her, and maybe they would've had a normal daughter.

Hermione had started to cry at that, which had led to more taunts, and in that moment Hermione had understood why purebloods hated muggles so much. They were awful, uncivilized creatures that would never evolve. They would always criticize, berate, torment and try to subjugate those that were different. They would always fear the unknown, instead of seeking to understand it. Oh, there were exceptions of course, but they were few and far between.

During her emotional turmoil, Hermione's father had finally had enough and gripped her tightly by her arms and began shaking her hard enough to jar her teeth. Hermione's magic had reacted violently, and sent out wave after wave of raw power. By the time it was over, both of her parents lay crumpled and broken on the floor of what had once been their home. If she focused, she could still see their mangled bodies, where blood had leaked from their eyes, ears, mouth, and nose. Their limbs had been twisted at odd angles, almost as if an overgrown child had thrown them down like they were ragdolls.

She had screamed and cried, begging them to come back, telling them she was sorry. That she hadn't meant it. That she'd be a good daughter. That was how the Aurors had found her. Sobbing between her parents' lifeless bodies, clutching each of their hands. Harry had been one of the first to arrive, and he had managed to scoop her up and apparate her to St. Mungos believing her to have been attacked.

After being force fed a calming draught, she told Harry and his partner what had happened in a fog. Once the report had been turned over to the Ministry, Percy Weasley had decided to stick his obnoxiously pointy nose where it didn't belong. She was detained to St. Mungos for a week, forced to undergo invasive tests and treatments to try to disprove her story. All at the behest of Percy.

Apparently, he and his family were still smarting over the end of her and Ron's relationship. However, it had been clear the couple wanted different things. Hermione was ambitious, and wanted to make a change in the world, while Ron was content to just get by and wanted Hermione to be a stay at home mom like his mother had been. In the end, they couldn't make it work, which had resulted in an enormous fight that had seen Ron fleeing to the Burrow, claiming Hermione thought she was too good for him. Funny that he and her parents had reached the same conclusion, even though Hermione had been outcast in both the Magical and Wizarding world.

All of this had led to Percy leading a case against her, claiming that she had intentionally killed her parents to amass what little they owned. Had it not been for her finally agreeing to both veritaserum and legilimency, the Wizengamot would have locked her away in Azkaban for the rest of her days. Regardless her reputation had been damaged by the case, along with the articles detailing her and Ron's breakup.

So now, she was here to deliver Justice to Percival. Over the past year, she had been quietly digging up dirt on the Weasley son, and she had finally found enough that his reputation would be ruined. Not that it would matter, considering the act she was about to force him to do, would be the only thing the History books would remember him for. Walking into the Minister's Undersecretary's office she decided to make herself at home at wait for Percy to return from his meeting.

She didn't have long to wait, not even ten minutes later Percy came barreling through the door clutching a stack of files. He stopped short of his desk when he noticed her. His eyes had gone wide with shock and fear to see her leaning against his desk with her wand pointed directly at him.

"You really shouldn't have made an enemy of me Percy." She told him waving her wand to start the incantation.

"Hermi- "he began.

She cut him off with a whispered, "Imperio." She watched in fascination as his face went slack and his eyes glazed over. Allowing herself into his mind, she began to lay out the plans that he was to fulfill.

 _Tell the Minister you aren't feeling well._ A subtle prod against his subconscious.

 _Go to Azkaban Prison and visit Thorfinn Rowle, Antonin Dolohov, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey as well as Rabastan LeStrange._ A more forceful nudge against his defenses.

 _Ask to have a private chat with Archibald Wilkins. Kill him. And finally, kill yourself._ She forced the idea to be cemented into his subconscious. He and Archibald would be dead by the end of the day, and her Sentries would be with her tomorrow morning.

"Repeat your mission to me Percy." She murmured to him softly.

"Leave the Ministry. Visit Azkaban. Kill Archibald Wilkins. Kill myself." His voice was a robotic monotone.

Satisfied she smiled and patted his cheek. "Good boy."

Walking away from him she allowed her features to settle into a blank façade. She couldn't let her face show her excitement. Her plans were finally coming to fruition, and the fruits of her labor would be sweet indeed.

Percy couldn't remember why he had to leave work early. But after being in his office he felt an urgent need to go to Azkaban. Something was amiss there, he could feel it. Telling the Minister, he wasn't feeling well, he walked to the apparition point and apparated away to Azkaban. The Icy North Sea wind was the first thing to greet him. Storming up to the door, he told the guard he was here on official ministry business, and needed to see Thorfinn Rowle, Antonin Dolohov, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint and Rabastan LeStrange.

The guard at the door sneered at him, but Archibald Wilkins stopped him. "Don't be too hasty, Gerard. Come with me Mr. Weasley."

Percy followed along dutifully, and briefly checked on each of the inmates. Thorfinn had merely raised his head and sneered at him. Antonin had glared and made quite the rude hand gesture. Marcus and Adrian simply acted as if he didn't exsist. And Rabastan had tried to attack him as soon as the door closed.

All of the inmates were in their cells, precisely as they should be. Perhaps nothing was wrong after all. He should apologize to Archibald for wasting his time.

"Mr. Wilkins, I'm terribly sorry for disturbing you. I could've sworn something was amiss. Must've been my imagination. How about some tea?" He asked him earnestly.

Archibald smiled genially, "Of course, we'll take it in my office. Say, would you like some brandy with your tea?" He asked as he ushered Percy to his office.

Percy nodded in return. "That would be lovely, thanks."

Once the door to Archibald's office was closed, a sickly green light could have been seen flashing under the gap of the door, had anyone been around to witness it. As it were, they would have to wait until morning to find the bodies of Archibald Wilkins and Percy Weasley dead in the warden's office. One murdered by the killing curse, and the other by his own hand with a slicing hex across his neck.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter 6 is done. So now we have quite a bit more insight as to what has caused Hermione to start to go Dark. Thanks to my lovely Beta Vino Amore for the feedback on this chapter. I greatly appreciate it. Seeing ass how today is my birthday, you can probably expect chapter seven sometime Thursday. As always reviews are amazing, and I love reading everyone's response to the story so far. Much love and until next time Lilbit903.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hecate_** _  
_ _The Goddess of Magic, Crossroads, Moon  
_ _Ghosts, Witchcraft and Necromancy_

* * *

Returning home from the Ministry saw Hermione preparing for her Sentries arrival. Brewing restorative draughts, pepper up potions, and a slew of other potions she wasn't quite sure she'd need. She spent most of the day in her above ground laboratory, only stopping at Elpis' insistence that she eat something.

Sighing, she took her lunch in her private study and instructed Elpis to prepare the guest bedrooms with clean sheets and fresh toiletries. Tapping her fingers against the large ebony desk she had custom made for her study, she thought about her future plans. Her first priority was to see to the health of her Sentries, her second was to complete the blood bonding ritual that would begin the moment her Sentries allowed their blood to drop onto the marbles she had given them.

What she hadn't told them, was that by allowing their blood to be absorbed by the crystal marble, was that it would begin to mix with her own blood. It would start a bond that would prevent them from harming her, and she them. It would last for exactly seven days, the precise amount of time before the Winter Solstice that was required to perform the ritual. Seven days to ensure that her Sentries could perform the ritual without a hitch, and that they would be willing to do so.

She had made a dangerous deal to control the Moirai, and she wasn't foolish enough to think it would be easy, however, things that were worth it rarely was. In a fit of desperation, she had called upon the Old Goddesses of Magic, Power, and Justice. They had answered her call, and she had struck a deal with them. She would be their Vessel, and in return she would have control of the Fates, and be the first Queen of the new world. Failure was not an option.

Sighing she ran a hand through her now smooth curls, one of many gifts from the Goddesses. Deciding to retire for a mid-evening nap to better prepare herself for her chosen's arrivals. After all, with those five she was going to have her hands very full.

Slipping into her room, she closed the drapes and set an alarm. She knew that as soon as the first ray of sun broke the horizon tomorrow, her Sentries would be transported to her. And she wanted to be ready.

Her last thought before drifting off to sleep was that while Voldemort had sought to be the Master of Death, she was going to become the Queen of Fate.

Meanwhile in Azkaban Thorfinn Rowle was sitting up looking out the small barred window of his cell. One of the Weasley children had been by to visit just moments ago. Glancing down at the small marble in his hands, he began to count the hours to his escape. As the sun drew nearer in the sky he pricked his finger on a bit of rusty metal from the bars of his cell. Carefully he allowed seven drops of blood to fall onto the marble, staring in wonder as the marble got brighter with each drop, finally as the seventh drop was absorbed the marble began to heat up. Once it was so hot he could barely stand it, he threw it to the ground as hard as he could, only to be swallowed up by the heat of the fire inside. As he was pulled away, he could hear the shouts of the other prisoners, as well as those of his brethren _. I'm coming my Queen,_ he thought as the fire blinded him.

Waking up to the chime of her alarm Hermione smiled victoriously. Today was the day. Today marked the beginning of a new Era, and she couldn't wait to bring it in. Putting on her dressing gown she glided down to her foyer. While she knew, her Sentries would eventually see the inside of her bedroom, for now it was her own inner sanctum that she wasn't ready to share.

As she had expected, the first rays of the morning sun brought along with it the trembling of her wards. Suddenly five fireballs appeared in her foyer nearly simultaneously. As one the flames died when she lifted her hand, accepting her Sentries into her wards and magic.

"Welcome home, loves." She told them smiling brightly as the early morning sun cresting over the horizon. "Welcome home."

"My Queen, it is a pleasure to be in your presence once again." Thorfinn told her, already attempting to charm his way into her favor.

"Actually, the pleasure is mine. My Queen. At least it will be if this visit is anything like last time." Chimed Rabastan.

 _And so, the pissing contest begins_ , she thought with a wry smile. She watched the reactions of the other three and had to hide an unladylike snort when Antonin murmured to Marcus and Adrian, "They must have gotten a much better visit than mine." Overdramatic on his part. She had healed him after all, she could have left him there to die, and no one would have batted an eye.

"Now, now boys. I assure you it is a pleasure to see you all. First things first though, are any of you injured? No. Very well. Come to the dining room where Elpis has prepared breakfast for the six of us. I've brewed restorative draughts and pepper up potion for all of you." She told them turning to lead them into the dining room. It was deliberate on her part to turn her back to them, it showed she didn't fear them, that she was confident in her home and her abilities as a witch. Even if they were to attempt to attack her with brute force, the magic in the bonding wouldn't allow it, and they would find themselves dead within seconds.

"You each have your own room here, along with a personal bathroom. Elpis will be needing to take your measurements so I can order you suitable clothes. As much as I would love to watch you all wander around naked, I'm told that would make me an unsuitable hostess." Turning around at the head of the large oak dining room table she gestured for them all to sit.

They did so hesitantly, as if they were afraid to get the grime of Azkaban on the upholstered chairs.

"Oh, will you just sit already. The damn things are awful to look at anyways, but they were a gift from an old suitor, and I hadn't the heart to throw them away. Now I'll have reason to." She barked at them. Pleased when they all immediately sat. She noticed the way Thorfinn and Rabastan seemed to take immense joy in ruining the furniture while Marcus and Adrian sat more gingerly, as if afraid of upsetting her.

Antonin remained standing, and with a huff she sat as well. Honestly, he was going to have to get used to her being the one in power. Once she was seated comfortably, he sat as well sending her an amused smirk. Rolling her eyes at him she turned her attention to the breakfast laid out.

After taking a small sampling from the buffet before her she leaned back to admire her Sentries. Although dirty and worn down they were all very handsome. From Thorfinn with his shaggy blonde hair and scruff, to Antonin with his Slavic features, to Rabastan, Marcus, and Adrian's Aristocratic good looks. They cut quite the figures, even after being emaciated in Azkaban for years. In a few weeks' time, they would be back to looking just as handsome as ever.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I decided to free you from Azkaban and bring you into my home. So, who wants to ask first?" she asked before taking a bite of sausage. They all exchanged glances, before apparently deciding that Rabastan would be their mouthpiece.

"We all understand you have a desire to become Queen, but how do we fit into those plans? And just how are we to know this isn't some plot to kill us in the end?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows in her direction.

She took great joy in noticing that the men before her were trying very hard to not just devour the food like animals. Swallowing another piece of her breakfast, "It's simple really. I am bound by magic that I cannot hurt you, just as you cannot hurt me. And before you start Antonin, it had to be activated by blood first." She told them sending Antonin a scathing glance for attempting to interrupt her.

Honestly, she was tempted to hex him silent. Perhaps she would have to visit him tonight to persuade him to seeing things her way more clearly. She had expected him to be difficult, but this was getting ridiculous.

Thorfinn spoke up this time, "And just what are we expected to do for you in return for our freedom?"

Hermione eyed him from the corner of her eye, "There is a, ritual. One that requires all of you to bind yourselves to me. And in return I will be bound to each of you. It will be the equivalent of a marriage however, this one will be quite literally blessed by the Goddesses." She told them, waiting for one of them to object.

"And what of the Gods? Will they bless us as well? Magic must have a balance, as I'm sure you already know. "Adrian piped up, gingerly laying down his fork.

Hermione sent him a tooth filled smile, "That is something you will discover if you participate in the ritual, in seven days' time." Glancing at the clock on the wall she frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I have something I need to check on downstairs. Please, finish your breakfast, and call for Elpis should you need anything at all. She'll be happy to show you to your rooms. You have free reign of the manor and its grounds, however I ask you do not enter my chambers unless invited, and I shall return the courtesy to you." Standing she waved her hand sending her dirty dish to the kitchen.

Walking away from them she smiled when she heard Marcus say, "I don't know about you lot, but I'm performing the bloody ritual with her." Followed by a round of aye's. Yes, everything was coming together quite nicely indeed. But for now, she had a guest to dispose of.

* * *

 **A/N: And Chapter seven is complete! Thanks so very much to my Beta Vino Amore for the awesome feedback on this story. Up next, some sexy time with Antonin, I think y'all deserve it for putting up with some filler chapters. So tell me what you think? I love getting feedback, and from here on out the chapters will (hopefully) be longer than the previous ones. Keep in mind that may result in some slightly slower updates, but I will endeavor to get these chapters out to you as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Circe**  
_ _Goddess of Magic who would turn her Enemies to Beasts._

* * *

As Hermione walked down to her special laboratory she enabled a Ward on her home that would allow her to hear any conversation the men may be having. It was a particularly dark spell she had found in the Black Family Library at Grimmauld Place, that allowed the Master or Mistress of the house to eavesdrop on guests. Naturally she was going to use it to discover what her Sentries were thinking.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Marcus asked the others.

"I doubt it, she's muggle-born and won't know about the House Magic." Antonin replied. So, he was underestimating her still. Yes, she would have to pay him a visit later.

"Don't underestimate her Dolohov. She may be a muggle-born, but she's smarter than most pureblood witches on a bad day." Snorted Adrian. She would have to watch him closely, getting too complacent around him would result in her death.

"Right you are, Pucey. And she's twice as fearless." Thorfinn responded. She grinned at that. He only believed that because of their past duels she was sure. He had been bested by her several times, and had apparently learned his lesson when it came to crossing her path. However, she knew she couldn't get to comfortable around him. The brute was smart, clever, and far too good looking for his own good, a fact he knew.

"Sexy as hell too." Chimed Rabastan. She smirked at that. "Can't wait until I'm invited into her bed, I owe her a punishment." Rolling her eyes at his response, she could picture him wagging his eyebrows to the other men. Honestly, he should be happy. He got a handjob, without having to use his own hand.

"Kravina! You are being led around by your cock! Like a teenager who just had his first kiss. The witch is nothing special." Spat Antonin. Feeling her cheeks begin to heat in anger, she took a calming breath. I wouldn't do to be angry when dealing with Antonin. He had known too much cruelty under the so called Dark Lord Voldemort, to be swayed by violence. No, she would have to play the sweet girl to get under his skin. By the end of the week he would be eating out of the palm of her hand, like a well-trained dog.

"Being led around by my cock is fine with me, as long as she's the one doing the leading. After all, it wasn't _your_ cum she was cleaning off her fingers with her tongue now was it Dolohov?" Rabastan retorted. Hermione groaned. She would have to deal with the disposal of Percy's uppity wife later. The Weasley's believed her to be at some work-related conference, when in actuality Hermione had cleverly kidnapped the woman. She had never paid too much mind to the plain witch, but apparently that didn't stop the bint from accusing her of being a whore in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Obviously, she couldn't leave them all alone together for more than ten minutes just yet. They would begin to rip each other's throats out at this rate. Sighing she rewarded the doors and made her way back to the dining room, cancelling her House Ward along the way.

Walking in, she saw Rabastan and Antonin standing across from each other at the table. Both were leaning in, bracing their hands on the table sneering at one another. Clapping her hands together loudly, she felt a jolt of power spread through the room, garnering their attention.

"Well, since everyone is through with Breakfast, why don't I show you to your rooms. I'm sure your all eager for a bath and some rest." She told them quirking an eyebrow.

Rabastan relaxed first, and sauntered over to her. Grasping her hand lightly, he bent over it to place a gentle kiss upon it. "Of course, my Queen, and you are free to join me in my rooms any time you wish." He murmured glancing up at her with a wink.

She let a tinkling laugh loose, and removed her hand from his. "Not tonight, Rabastan." Turning to the others she uttered a quiet "Follow me."

Their rooms were on the second floor, while hers was on the third. Leading them up the stairs she started planning to get Antonin alone and in her chambers. She was going to steal his heart, whether he liked it or not. At the landing leading up to the third floor she stopped.

"These are where your rooms are located. They're all the same at this point in time so there's no need to fight over them. You can customize them how you like once we get you all clothes and wands. You are all welcome to choose any room you like." She told them.

"Even yours?" remarked Marcus.

"Not unless you're invited. Speaking of which, Antonin, follow me please." She replied with a tight smile. Antonin looked as if he were about to argue, but she held up her hand to stop him. "You and I need to talk. Privately." She sent a searing glare his way, and felt a moment of triumph when he nodded decidedly.

Turning she led Antonin up the stairs, leaving the others to bicker amongst themselves about who would get which room. Stopping before her doors, she glanced over her shoulder at him before opening them and allowing him inside. She sat in front of her vanity and watched his reaction to her living space from the mirror.

He glanced around the room before setting his eyes on her. She allowed a coy smile to rest on her lips as she let her robe begin to slip off her shoulders. He could say whatever he liked, but he was not unaffected by her. The way his eyes roved over every inch of skin being revealed to him disproved his ploy at being able to ignore her. Piling her hair atop her head she began to roll it left and right, straining her neck slightly, giving him better glances at her smooth creamy skin.

Closing her eyes, she allowed her head to tilt forward, resting her chin on her chest. She was only mildly surprised when rough hands gripped her by the waist and lifted her from her chair. She opened her eyes, only to shut them again as Antonin's lips met hers.

His lips were chapped, but still soft. His kiss was demanding, his teeth biting her lower lip before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue, only to bite it again. She kissed him back with just as much fervor, not giving an inch in the dance he had initiated. One of his hands wound its way into her hair, tugging at it slightly, while the other gripped her waist tightly.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her when he began to trail kisses intermingled with bites down her neck. She knew he was leaving love bites along the column of her neck, but in the moment, she couldn't find it within herself to care. Dragging one hand down his chest, she rested the other on his shoulder.

Pulling back from her, his already dark eyes were almost pitch black. Short breaths of air escaped his mouth as he stared at her. Leaning in he kissed her again, this time softer. She let out a whimper when the hand at her waist traveled upward to her breast, groping it over the silken material of her robe.

He pulled back once more and lifted her in his arms, carrying her across the room to her bathroom, he sat her down on the counter. Kissing her shoulder and neck once more her murmured to her, "What are you doing to me witch? Why can I not get enough of you?"

Hermione ran her hands under his tattered shirt and lifted it over his head. "Magic. Blessed Magic." She told him in return. He groaned as she allowed her nails to scrape lightly over the scars she had left on his chest. He pulled back and gripped her hair tightly, pulling her head back he used the other hand to remove her robe revealing her bare breasts to him.

With a snarl, he latched on to her right nipple while his hand flicked at the left. A gasp escaped her lips at his action and she found one of her hands in his hair, the other braced against the counter for support. "Antonin!" She called softly.

It had been far too long since a man had touched her in a way that would bring her pleasure. He let her nipple go with a pop, and glanced up at her through dark lashes. "Yes liečbu?" before swapping breasts. Another gasp escaped her, and she decided to ignore him calling her a treat for now.

"More, please!" She pleaded with him, arching her back against his mouth. The sensations were becoming too much. She had never orgasmed from nipple play alone, but it seemed Antonin was bringing her close to that point.

Antonin smirked up at her, "Beg." He told her allowing his thumb to flick across her right nipple. She felt a flash of indignation.

"Never." She told him hotly, annoyed when he had simply shrugged and went back to suckling her breasts. Slowly the hand in her hair began to travel south, coming to rest against her pussy lightly. She groaned and bucked her hips against his hand, growing frustrated when he would pull away, not allowing her to gain any relief.

"Beg for it liečbu, beg for me to fuck you with my cock." He whispered against her chest. Hermione groaned in a mixture of pleasure and annoyance. It seemed Antonin was going to win this round.

"Please Antonin! Please fuck me!" She begged, which turned into a yelp as he pulled away from her and turned her around to face the mirror above the counter. Her toes were barely touching the floor and she watched as Antonin shucked off his pants before stepping back between her legs.

He left hand rested on her waist, while his right stroked his cock for a moment. Just as she was about to comment, demanding he hurry up, he slammed the full length of his erection inside her wet passage, tearing a scream from her throat. Her head flopped forward to catch her breath, only for his right hand to come up to her hair and pull her head back.

Gripping her hair tightly in his fist he demanded, "Watch." Before easing out of her only to slam back in before the tip of his cock had a chance to fully leave her. Moaning loudly at the feel of his impressive length and girth as it stretched her deliciously, she gripped the counter tightly, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

Antonin set a brutal pace, slamming into her fast and hard, but she loved every second of it. His left hand slid around her waist to allow his thumb to rest against her clit. He flicked his thumb against the little bundle of nerves, causing her hips to buck and for her to call out. His thrusts began to get more erratic, and his thumb rubbed her clit viciously. She was so close to the edge, it wouldn't take much more to send her into the abyss.

"Come for me liečbu! Now!" He commanded her, pressing against her clit tightly. Her eyes flew shut as her body reacted to his command, wave after wave of pleasure wracking over her body. His thrusts came to a jolting halt inside her, and she felt the sticky warmth of his cum beginning to spread throughout her womb.

Antonin released her gingerly, pulling out of her carefully. A stark contrast to the fucking he had just given her. Resting her head against the smooth granite countertop she laughed. "You know, we still need to talk."

And for the first time in a long time, Antonin laughed too.

* * *

 **A/N: Did it just get hot in here, or was that just me? Thanks to my awesome Beta Vino Amore, for the support and feedback on this story. I truly appreciate it. I am amazed by how many of you are enjoying this story. Reviews are always welcome. :) Until next time, much love Lilbit903.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Ares  
** God of War  
_

* * *

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Five of Azkaban's most dangerous inmates had escaped. Not to mention his brother-in-law Percy had been found dead in the Warden's office. An apparent murder suicide on Percy's part. Add in to the fact that no one could find his wife Penelope, and Percy's office was littered with files proving he had been embezzling money from said Inmates accounts. Things were not looking good. Now, he was going to have to go home and explain to his wife that she had lost another brother.

Shaking his head, he apparated to Grimmauld place, the home he and Ginny had decided to fix up and live in. Walking through the front door he sighed as he looked around, apparently, Gin was too busy to clean today. Walking up the stairs to their shared bedroom, he felt himself begin to tense at the noises coming from their room. Moans and grunts, along with the squeaking of bedsprings assaulted his ears and he felt himself begin to get sick.

Slamming open the door he felt his blood pressure rise at the sight before him. Ginny was on her back, with her knees hooked over the arms of a man Harry wasn't familiar with. One of the man's hands was pressing against Ginny's throat, while his cock was shoved up her ass. From the angle Harry could see, that a rather large vibrator was stuffed inside her pussy as well.

Flicking his wand, he sent an incarcerous at them both, feeling a deadly sort of calm settle over him. Staring at the man, he tried to figure out why he looked so familiar. They could have passed for brothers. Both had dark, messy hair, and slim builds. Their eyes were similar, although the man's eyes were a hazel color instead of Harry's vibrant green.

Frowning he tried to put a name to the face he was looking at. He knew he had seen him before, perhaps at one of the endless ministry events he had been encouraged to attend by Ginny. Glaring down at Ginny he placed a silencing spell on her, before focusing further on the man.

"What's your name?" Harry enquired trying to hold onto his temper. He would need all the information he could gather before he decided what to do further.

"J-Jonathan." The man stuttered, visibly shaken by being caught with the Boy-Who-Lived-and-Conquered wife.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Your full name shithead!" He could feel his patience wearing thin, only escalated by the signs of Ginny's oncoming orgasm.

"Grant. Jonathan Grant." The man, Jonathan said.

Harry tried to remember meeting Jonathan, but was struggling. He had met plenty of dark haired men at Ministry functions, after all everyone wanted to shake his hand and thank him for saving the wizarding world. As if he had done it on his own. As if no one had helped him in defeating Voldemort.

He felt his anger at Ginny begin to rise as he thought about the strain she had put on his and Hermione's relationship. Particularly after Hermione had accidently killed her parents. Ginny had claimed she was unstable, unsuitable to be around their children, and that she felt that he and Hermione had been spending too much time together.

"How long have you been fucking my wife Jonathan?" Harry snarled at him, feeling his magic begin to fluctuate. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself, he couldn't explode, no matter how much he wanted to.

"T-tonight's the first time." Jonathan stammered. Harry glared hard at him.

"Oh, I doubt that very much. And I know just who to contact to have you and this bitch spilling your every secret. If you'll excuse me" Harry smirked. Ginny hadn't realized, but he and Hermione had stayed in distant contact. Obviously, there was no point in hiding that fact now. Walking down to the main parlor he threw in a handful of floo powder and knelt before the fireplace, calling out "Granger Manor". As he waited for Hermione to respond, he felt a wave of sadness overcome him. He should've spent more time with her, instead of trying to save his sham of a marriage.

Meanwhile in Hermione's bathroom, the last echo of Antonin's laughter was fading. Hermione turned to face him, wincing at the slight ache between her legs. Bracing her arms against the counter she leaned back and tilted her head to the side.

"And just what is so funny?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Antonin stepped closer to her, allowing one hand to rest along her side, barely grazing the scar he had left her with in her fifth year.

"You are. Only a witch like you could have some of the best sex on the planet, and stay focused enough to demand a conversation afterwards." He told her staring at her scar, he allowed his thumb to trace over it lightly.

"A witch like me?" She asked, slightly affronted. "What's that supposed to mean?" she trailed her hands down his pectorals in response.

Glancing up at her he smiled, "A powerful, ambitious witch. Not to mention insanely clever. You never should have survived this curse. Even cast silently, it should have been enough to kill you. Draining your magical core, until all that was left was an empty husk. And yet, somehow you survived." He told her trailing his hand across the dull purple, flame like scars.

"Somehow I survived." She agreed. She wasn't entirely sure why she had survived an apparently lethal spell, but she had a feeling it had something to do with the Goddesses.

"You are strong for a little girl." Antonin told her still staring intently at the mark he had created, "I could heal this for you, if you'd like?" He told her. She could see the hesitancy in his offer, he didn't really want to heal it, but he would if it would appease her.

She shook her head and pushed him back slightly, "Fierce too, and no. It's a badge of war. Like you said it shows I survived the impossible. I'd rather like to keep it."

Antonin let out a snort at that, "And though she be but little, she is fierce."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Are you comparing me to Shakespeare's shrew?"

"Of course not, Queen" he murmured, laying his head on her chest, "Perhaps we can finish this conversation in the shower?"

Hermione nodded, "As long as you acknowledge I am your Queen, Antonin, I will grant you all of your heart's desires. "

Antonin pulled back, and performed a deep bow before her, causing her to laugh before he pulled her into the shower.

The floor below saw the rest of Hermione's Sentries in Thorfinn's chosen room. Rabastan was slumped across a chair glaring at the ceiling above him, as if he could burn a hole right through it. Thorfinn was coming out of his ensuite bathroom with a towel slung low around his hips, using another to dry his hair.

Adrian and Marcus were talking quietly in the corner over a game of Wizard's Chess.

Thorfinn rolled his eyes and sighed, "Glaring at the ceiling won't make them finish talking any sooner, Rabastan." He walked to the armoire and pulled out a pair of loose fitting sweats, that seemed to be on par with what Hermione had given them all. There was an array of t-shirts as well, and he picked out a simple white one.

Rabastan huffed, "If I know Antonin as well as I think I do, they're not talking. Lucky bastard." Sitting up straighter he rolled his eyes at Thorfinn's slight growl. "Oh, come off it Rowle. She chose five of us, you're gonna have to get used to sharing."

Thorfinn threw up a rude hand gesture, "Easy for you to say. You didn't know her before this."

"True. But I heard enough about her from Bellatrix, especially after she escaped with the Potter boy and Weasley brat. She went even more insane torturing all of the house elves because the Dobby had stolen Narcissa's wand. Screaming about beasts and mud-bloods." Rabastan said, leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees.

Thorfinn shook his head at that and turned his attention to Marcus and Adrian in the corner, "What are you two lovebirds whispering about over there?" He snarked, dismissing the conversation with Rabastan and trying not to think about Hermione in the arms of one of his old comrades.

Adrian looked up with a glare and frowned, "If you must know Rowle, we were discussing our future with Hermione as our Queen. And where that places us in the pecking order."

Marcus nodded his approval, after all they needed to establish a balance between them. He knew Hermione would probably have favorites, but they needed to ensure that it didn't cause any disruptions between them as a whole.

Before Thorfinn could respond they heard a distant, "Hermione! Hermione, are you here?"

Glancing at each other they moved to the door as a unit, trying to get a better listen at the strange voice.

"Hermione! I need to talk to you!" came the voice again.

"Bloody hell! It's Potter, what is he doing here?" Asked Rabastan.

"Hermione, please!" Potter's voice was getting closer, and Thorfinn decided to meet him, before he had an opportunity to disturb his future Queen. Rabastan, Adrian, and Marcus apparently had the same idea, because they followed him into the hallway. Stopping just before the landing to the third floor, they waited for Potter to be within arm's reach before tackling him in the hall.

"What the- Get off me you brutes!" Harry shouted.

"Not a chance," Growled Thorfinn, placing most of his weight between Potter's shoulders, pinning him to the floor.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Hermione! You've got some explaining to do!" Harry screamed up the stairs.

Rabastan stood and placed his foot against Harry's hand, grinding on it like a cigarette butt. "Shut it, Potter."

Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs and groaned, "Really Harry? I haven't seen you in six months, and you choose today of all days, to stop by unannounced?"

Harry rolled his eyes up at her, "Well today just so happens to be the day I walked in on my wife of eight years fucking another man. It also happens to coincide with the escape of five dangerous prisoners, and the death of a ministry official, who happened to be my brother in law, and warden of Azkaban. Care to explain?"

Hermione crossed her arms and sniffed, "Let him up, we'll talk downstairs in the parlor, once Antonin and I are properly dressed." With a flick of her hair she disappeared up the stairs, leaving four stunned Sentries, and one baffled Harry Potter.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun... So Harry has discovered Hermione harboring fugitives... And he knows Ginny is cheating on him. Anyone wanna take a guess at how he recognizes Jonathan? As always a HUGE thank you to my Beta Vino Amore! You're the best Doll. I love reviews, so please feed my addiction lol. Lots of love and until next time Lilbit903.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Eros  
** God of Sexual Desire, Attraction, Love, and Procreation_

* * *

Thorfinn stood quickly, reaching down to pull Potter up from the floor. Rabastan quickly nicked his wand ignoring Potter's exclamation of "Oi! You can't just take a bloke's wand!" Glancing at one another over Potter's messy hair they rolled their eyes simultaneously. Rabastan handed the wand to Thorfinn quickly as Potter reached for it. Marcus and Adrian snickered as Potter reached for his wand, only for Thorfinn to hold it high above his head.

"Don't suppose you know which parlor Hermione means, do you Potter?" Marcus asked sneering. He was still a bit sore over losing the Quidittch cup to Gryfinndor his last three years at Hogwart's thanks to Dumbledore's blatant favoritism to the Boy-with-the-stupid-scar.

Harry stopped trying to reach his wand glaring at the four wizards around him. "The Blue one most likely. You can give me my wand back now, Rowle! Hermione has wards preventing guests from harming one another." Harry frowned.

As if he wanted to incite Hermione's rage by picking a fight with these brutes. She obviously had use for them, and until he talked to her, he would withhold judgement. Plus, he really needed her help with his hopefully soon-to-be-ex-wife.

Thorfinn raised his brow, before handing him back his wand cautiously. Nodding derisively, Harry turned leading the group of four Death Eaters down stairs to Hermione's Blue Parlor. And it truly was blue, decorated with navy colored walls, and throw rugs in various shades of blue. The furniture was ebony, with teal blue cushions that had intricate silver inlay. It was a Ravenclaw's dream, Harry sighed hoping this was indeed the correct Parlor. He really didn't like the Green Parlor, it was as if she had taken notes on the Slytherin common room and simply recreated it.

Thorfinn, Rabastan, Marcus and Adrian made themselves at home, relaxing on the plus couches. Harry shook his head at the surreal sight, and took a seat in his favorite arm chair by the fire. Awkward silence fell over them, and Adrian cleared his throat.

"Elpis?" He called, surprised when the little house elf popped up at his elbow.

"Yes, Mister Adrian?" Elpis questioned, blinking her overly large brown eyes at him.

"Perhaps some tea and biscuits would be nice for us. If you don't mind?" He queried carefully, knowing that while he was Hermione's guest, it would still be unwise to anger her House Elf by making demands of it. If the bloody creature was anything like it's Mistress, it was likely to poison him for laughs and giggles.

He may have already graduated by Hermione's fifth year, but everyone knew that she was the one that caused Marietta Edgecomb to have SNEAK permanently scarred across her face. The little witch had a vindictive streak three miles wide, and he had no intentions of garnering her ire.

"Of course, Mister Adrian." Elpis replied and with a pop disappeared from view, only to reappear minutes later with a tea tray laden down with: saucers, cups, biscuits, pastries, milk, honey, and sugar.

"Thank you, Elpis." Adrian murmured, reaching for a pastry.

Elpis merely nodded and disappeared again. Marcus set about making a cup of tea for himself, while Thorfinn and Rabastan snagged a biscuit each. As Harry was reaching for a biscuit himself, he was stopped by Hermione's sudden appearance.

Dressed in a dark emerald, tight fitted robe, with her hair pulled back in a loose chignon, she looked the picture of elegance. Antonin stood slightly behind her and to her left, looking the bodyguard very much.

Hermione graced them all with a smile, "Good, you're all getting along. Now, Harry why don't you tell me what brought you here when you haven't written or visited in six months?" Her voice had taken on a sickly-sweet tone and he felt himself grimace.

He knew he was in trouble, after all he had been a terrible friend to her over the past year. Sighing he ran his hands through his hair, "Well after leaving work to inform my _wife_ that one of her elder brothers was found dead, I walked in on her with another man's cock lodged up her arse, while a rather large toy was jammed inside her cunt."

Hermione felt her brows start to recede into her hairline, well that was quite adventurous for the youngest Weasley. Before she could comment on Harry's predicament, he looked up glaring at her Sentries. Feeling her hackles start to rise she eyed him coolly, waiting for an explosion.

"And then… then I come to my best friends ridiculously large manor, hoping to seek advice and find her shacking up with five, five I say, escaped convicts. Three of which have tried to kill her on numerous occasions! Please explain this to me Hermione? Have I fallen into some parallel universe?" He asked, standing and pacing the floor.

Hermione waited a beat then she spoke," Are you quite finished?" Harry stopped pacing, turning to face her in open mouthed shock. Satisfied he was at least still she continued, "Good. Now sit down and listen very, very carefully to me Harry James Potter. The five men you see before you are _mine._ As of right now that is _all_ you need to know," she blatantly ignored the way her Sentries puffed their chests at her claiming them, "I have very big plans for the future, Harry. Plans that I would like to include you in, however, in order for you to be included in those plans you'll have to get the stick out of your arse about Dark Magic. Understood?"

Harry nodded dumbly, apparently still too in shock to be of much use. Rolling her eyes at the not so hidden snorts of Thorfinn and Rabastan, she focused intently on Harry. "Since you're here I'm assuming you require my assistance. So, tell me about the man you found screwing Ginny."

Harry frowned, "It's weird. We could pass for brothers. His name is Jonathan Grant, and I get this weird feeling like I should know him. I just don't know from where." Rubbing his hands against his thighs he leaned back against the chair.

Hermione felt her anger rise. Jonathan Grant was an associate of Percy's, known for his habit of interfering with the muggle stock market in order to make more Galleons. Ginny used to titter over him when they were younger, and things were different. Obviously, she had never gotten over her girlhood crush and decided she wanted to have her cake and to eat it too. Telling Harry as much caused his eyes to harden.

"I need to know how long it's been going on. They'll both just lie if I ask them, and I don't doubt that they'd obliviate me given half the chance. I need your help. And right now, I could give fuck all if it's legal or not." Harry told her his eyes showing her just how serious he was.

Hermione nodded sagely and stood. "Follow me. I have some veritaserum I brewed that you can have to interrogate them with." Harry followed her eagerly, thanking her profusely before leaving back to Grimmauld place to get the answers he was seeking.

The next week saw Hermione preparing for the ritual in a flurry. Between gathering the necessary ingredients, brewing the base potion, and trying to get to know her Sentries better, she barely had time to think. Let alone consider why Harry hadn't returned yet. Until the evening before the ritual, when Harry came through with a bound and gagged Ginevra Potter and Jonathan Grant.

Placing her hands on her hips she scowled, "Honestly Harry! Don't you know you're supposed to take the trash out not drag it in?"

Harry sneered down at Ginny, nudging her with his boot when she began trying to scream through her gag. "Shut it! And yes, Hermione I am aware of that fact, however this is a special circumstance."

Hermione sighed, pointed her wand at the two bound on her floor, and levitated them behind her. Harry strode to keep up, and along the way they were joined by her Sentries. Walking down the hall to her experimental laboratory she frowned. Stopping just before the first door, she turned to face them," Be warned, once they go down here, they most likely won't come back. Are you okay with that Harry?"

Harry's jaw tensed before he nodded. Turning back around, she unwound the wards and led them all into her personal space. The blinding white lights turned on as soon as her foot touched the floor. Ignoring the hisses at the sudden harshness of light, she led them to the large operating room. Stopping once inside she asked Harry, "Which one first?"

Harry pointed at Jonathan, and she nodded, waving her wand to place him on the steel table. Another wave saw leather straps wind themselves around his already bound hands and feet, while two more straps came around his neck, and across his forehead. A final wave saw the rope Harry had used to secure him vanished. Looking up, she noticed the lustful look in Rabastan's eyes. Sending him a wink she returned her focus to the man on the table.

"Were you able to get any veritaserum into either of them?" At Harry's shake of the head she frowned. Fine. She'd just inject the bastard with a more potent dose. Amazing how the human metabolism could work. Pulling out a syringe she filled it up with her personal brand of the truth serum, and after tapping out any air, injected it into his thigh. She could sense the tension and anxiety rolling off Harry in thick waves. Her heart broke for him. She was determined to get answers for her friend.

Glancing at the clock she waited a full minute before asking him, "What is your full name."

His voice took on a dreamlike quality as he responded," Jonathan Alexander Grant."

"How long have you been having an affair with Ginevra Potter nee Weasley?"

"Six years."

The hurt and anguish that crossed Harrys face was not to be mistaken. He was positively devastated. It was all a lie. Almost his entire marriage was a complete lie. He thought they would love each other the way his parents loved each other. The way Arthur and Molly were devoted to one another and their family. That's what he pictured when he asked Ginny to marry him. To be his wife and take the sacred vows of marriage together. This betrayal, this violation was certainly not something he would have ever expected. Not from Ginny.

"Who initiated the affair between you and Ginerva?"

"One day while having lunch in Diagon Alley I noticed Ginny and Molly with baby James. Molly had just taken James with her back to the Burrow. That's when I approached Ginny. She had just had a baby. All it took was a charming smile and a little flattery. I was in her bed before the afternoon was over and out the door before Harry came home. He was none the wiser."

Harry snarled and lunged for him, but was held back by Thorfinn. Harry and Ginny had been married for eight years. They had a seven-year-old little boy named James, and a five-year-old named Albus. Taking a deep breath to steady herself for the next question she glared across the room at Ginny, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Has your affair ever produced any children with Ginevra?"

At this question, Harry immediately stopped struggling and his eyes went wide with horror. No, please, Merlin NO! Not his boy. It couldn't be. He loved his boys, they were his whole world. He never had a father and when he held his sons in his arms for the first time, it was like a piece of heaven to him. Harry was praying to any god that would hear him that Albus was his. Certainly, no father would willing give up the right to his son. Not want to know that feeling of their son in their arms hugging them, hearing them say daddy for the first time, taking his first step or helping him with his first broom ride. Harrys eyes shot to Ginny pleading that it wasn't true then back to Johnathan to hear his response. Surely Ginny would never allow such an atrocity just to save her own arse?

Johnathan groaned, as if he was trying to fight the effects of the serum, then "Yes. Albus."

Harrys heart lurched in his chest and the pain was unbearable at that moment. He could feel a new surge of rage bubbling to the surface. "Scum!" He screamed out loud. "Both of you vile, loathsome, selfish scum! Not only did you both lie to me and violate our marriage bed. You willingly lied to an innocent little boy for nothing more than to save your own fucking reputations!" He looked at Ginny with a detached, repulsive disgust. She was crying through her gag and pleading with him not to hurt Johnathan. He couldn't believe it. Harry screamed in fury, pointing his wand at the man he cast " _Sectumsempra!"_ The room as a whole watched with detached curiosity as cuts slowly began to appear across Jonathan's chest. Blood oozed out of the wounds at first, before flowing more freely. Jonathan thrashed against his bonds, before stopping, his body going limp as his life left him. Within minutes Jonathan was dead, and Harry was looking at the body with a grim smile on his face.

Looking at the clock Hermione started. She and her Sentries needed to get to the ritual site, to begin the final preparations. Laying a gentle hand on Harry's arm she led him out of the room, levitating a shell-shocked Ginny behind them. Opening one of the empty rooms, she none too gently dropped the vile woman inside. Leading Harry up the stairs she spoke gently, "We'll finish this another time. For now, go retrieve the boys and bring them here. Elpis will see to them while you rest."

He looked at her tearfully," I just killed a man, 'Mione. Does that make me evil?"

Hermione shook her head, "Of course not, Harry. There are shades of gray in this world, and what you just did was Justice. Not murder." Harry nodded shakily, and she watched him go through the floo.

Thorfinn came to her shoulder, placing a hand on her waist, "Will he be alright, your highness?"

Placing her hand atop his she smiled, "He will be. I will be there for Harry and the boys. He's the only father Albus has ever known and the only father he will know. Those boys are everything to Harry. But for now, we need to go to the ritual site. It will begin as the sun rises, and end as it sets." Her Sentries bowed their heads, and followed her to the clearing in which the ritual was to be held.

The clearing was a large circle surrounded by trees. Wildflowers grew in intermittent patches throughout, and at the center was a large flat circular stone. Hermione had spent months preparing it properly, carving runes into the stone without the aid of magic. At the center of the stone circle was a marble alter, six tall pillar candles sat atop it, and six ornate chalices filled with the base potion waited as well. Herbs and spices overflowed from the alter, along with the seasons best crops. Freshly baked bread and wine was laid out next to a platter of meats and cheeses. Offerings to the Goddesses in hopes that they would answer her call once again.

Just before the sun rose Hermione began disrobing, motioning for her Sentries to do the same. Standing in the predawn light completely nude, surrounded by five handsome men, who were as equally nude sent a thrill through her body. Especially given the looks they were all sending her way. Letting her power come forth through her fingers, she stepped inside the circle. Raising her hand, she summoned a large bejeweled dagger into her hands. Slicing open her palm with barely a wince, she began walking clockwise around the circle, allowing her blood to fall onto the runes.

Once she had completed the circuit, the circle began to glow brightly. Facing her Sentries, she held the dagger out and called, "Rabastan LeStrange, I invite you to this circle. Do you accept my offer, and all that it entails?"

His reply was swift, "I do, my Queen." He crossed into the circle and cut his palm in the same fashion as Hermione, before making the same trip as she, allowing the circle to become brighter once he completed it.

Again, and again Hermione called each of her Sentries to the circle, and as each one completed the pass around it, the circle grew brighter until it was competing with the sun's light. Once all of her sentries were inside the circle Hermione smiled brightly, allowing a wave of happiness to wash over her. Letting her eyes wander over her Sentries, she was pleased to notice they were all semi-hard. That would come later, for now they had Goddesses to call forth.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! There was a lot going on in this chapter. Thanks ever so much for the amazingly wonderful Vino Amore for getting into Harry's head for me. You are truly one of a kind Doll, this story wouldn't be the same without you. I also wanna say just how amazed and thankful I am for the support y'all have shown for this story. Hang on to your seatbelts it's gonna be a bumpy ride. Reviews are always welcome. Til next time, Lilbit903.**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Erebus  
_** _Primordial God of Darkness_

* * *

Hermione took a deep breath and approached the altar. Five of the chalices were set up in a pentagram formation, with one at the center. Carefully agitating the wound on her hand, she allowed some of her blood to fall into the five goblets, relaxing as the potion inside turned a shade of royal purple. Beckoning forth her Sentries, she gestured for them to allow their blood to flow into the center goblet. Letting out a relieved laugh when the potion turned a bright crimson. The bond would take.

Grabbing the center chalice with both hands, she raised it to her lips, drinking heavily. Surprised by the sweet taste, she found herself finishing off her potion, just as her Sentries began to take theirs. As soon as they had consumed the potion, she felt the bond start to form. She could almost see the tendrils of magic reaching out to connect her to them, and them to her. An overwhelming sense of warmth and comfort, that she hadn't felt since she was a little girl started to flow through her. It was like coming home, or curling up in front of a fireplace with a good book.

Opening her eyes, she looked around, noticing that her Sentries had formed a much larger pentagram with her at the center. Nodding to each of them, she raised her arms to the sky, "Goddesses hear my plea! I ask that you come forth and bless this Bond! I ask your assistance in returning the World to the Glory you intended for it! I beg for your blessing in going forth in-"A loud crack of thunder began to drown out her voice. The sky that was only moments ago shining with the dawns light, was now rapidly darkening as storm clouds began to roll in. Raising her voice to a shout she threw her head back, "Goddesses, I ask that you bless these that I have chosen to assist me! I ask you to give them the same strength you have given me, and bring them into your loving bosom!"

Flashes of lightning struck the outskirts of the circle, making it appear as a glowing cage. Rain began to pelt down from the sky, drenching her naked body with a warm water, and still she continued. "Goddesses I beg of you! Bless this bond, and my life is yours! I will forever be your servant, seeking to redeem those lost from the path you set out in the beginning!"

"Goddesses, Goddesses, Goddesses… Did you forget about the Gods, love?" A deep male voice asked at her shoulder. Opening her eyes in shock she spun around to face the man, no God, for no man could look so sinfully handsome. He was naked from the waist up, with golden skin that made her think of laying of the beach for days. His abs and pectoral muscles were well defined, leading to broad shoulders and strong arms. His face was almost indescribable, and his eyes shone a most brilliant blue. Like the waters of the Mediterranean Sea. His hair was black and hung down his back in straight layers.

She stood there gaping for a moment, this was not who she expected. "What's the matter, doll? Cat got your tongue?"

"Leave our little Queen alone, Eros." Came yet another voice, this one soft and lilting. Turning to face the voice she bowed her head respectfully. Circe and Hecate stood side by side, their long hair whipping in the wind. A mix of auburn red and chocolate brown swirled together, before falling apart again. Both Goddesses were slim, and lithe, though Circe had abundantly more cleavage than Hecate. They were draped in ceremonial Greek toga's lined with gold and silver.

"Oh, where's the fun in that? Besides, the little Queen doesn't mind." Eros grinned at the Goddesses. Circe rolled her eyes and stepped close to Hermione, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead. A sense of overwhelming peace and contentment rushed through Hermione and she let out a pleased sigh.

"You have done well, my child." Circe told her, stepping back she observed each of Hermione's Sentries. Nodding she turned to Hecate, "Hasn't our little Queen done well Hecate?"

Hecate smiled slowly, walking the perimeter of the circle, allowing her hand to brush against each of the men. "Very well indeed, Circe. Eros, may I ask what it is you are doing here? She is not one of your sycophants." Her warm voice cut through the air like whiskey over river stones.

Eros crossed his arms, "That may be, but you know as well as I do, that you require balance in order for her to achieve what you have set out for her. I am here to ensure that the men she has chosen, get something equal in return for their loyalty to her." He raised an eyebrow at Hermione's huff.

"Something to say, Little Queen?" he asked imperiously.

"They gain their freedom, and my loyalty in return. That should be enough." Hermione snapped crossing her arms in a mockery of Eros. Honestly! Her sentries would be welcome to her bed, her power, and her home. They were no longer bound by the cold walls of Azkaban, and they were on their way to being healthier than they had ever been.

"Maybe so, but what of heirs? Do you expect them to simply let their bloodlines run out?" Eros grinned.

Hermione started, looking around at her Sentries. She hadn't considered they would need heirs. Biting her cheek, she let out a slow hiss. How could she had overlooked that?

"Of course, they'll be allowed to seek… wives." She grit out. Circe and Hecate chuckled, knowing all too well that their Little Queen wasn't fond of sharing.

Eros' booming laugh filled the circle, "Oh no, Little Queen. You will bear them each an heir. After you accomplish taking over Wizarding Britain, you will begin to produce children for them."

Hermione felt herself go rigid. Children had never been a part of her plans. Sure, they could be cute and charming at times, but only when they could be given back did she truly enjoy them. James and Albus were delightful, but she relished being Aunt 'Mione who spoiled them, and then sent them home on a terrible sugar high. Glancing around at her Sentries, she was irritated that they looked pleased by the idea.

Grinding her teeth together, she swallowed her pride. If she were to become the Queen of Fate, she would need the backing of the Gods and Goddesses, whether she fully agreed with their plans or not. "Very well, if that is the wish of the Gods I shall fulfill it." Hermione replied straightening her spine and shoulders.

Eros looked pleased, as did her Sentries. Funny that, she didn't particularly see any of them as the fatherly type, but perhaps they were motivated by the thought of continuing their lines. "Very well, Little Queen." Eros told her, moving to each Sentry, he grasped their hand leaving a bright silver mark on their wrists. She was too far away to see exactly what the marks resembled, but she hoped it wasn't something terribly cliché.

Hecate walked towards her, grasping her left wrist lightly, she whispered in her ear," You know your goals, Little Queen. I grant you my blessing. Let this mark show to all that you are supported by the Goddess Hecate." A searing heat sunk into her wrist, however it was not painful. Looking at her wrist she felt pride to see the symbol of Hecate on her wrist in blinding silver.

Letting her wrist go, Hecate placed a gentle kiss to her temple before approaching the altar. Circe grabbed Hermione's right wrist, and smiled brightly at her. "I knew we made the right choice with you Little Queen. I cannot wait to see what great things you do with the gifts you have been given. Let this mark show you have been blessed by the Goddess Circe." This time a cooling sensation flowed around her wrist, bringing with it a sense of belonging.

Glancing at it, she was surprised to see the mark was gold, instead of silver. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, Circe smiled at her before joining Hecate at the altar. Eros soon joined them, smiling he raised his voice," The Gods and Goddesses recognize this bond, and give it our blessing. You may now consummate it." And with a crack of thunder they were gone.

Sighing she let out a tinkling laugh. She had done it! There was still much to do, and she had agreed to something she hadn't considered before, but the bond between her and her Sentries would be blessed by the Gods.

Startling at the feel of warm hands on her waist she moaned as one of her men placed kisses across her shoulders. Turning she was met with the dark eyes of Marcus, who gave her a crooked grin before placing his lips on hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, until her tongue brushed against his, then it gained intensity. Soon she felt another set of hands gripping her breasts and toying with her nipples. Tossing her head back she moaned. Turning her head to the side she saw Adrian was looking down at her, meeting his lips for a kiss, she groaned as Marcus kissed his way down her chest.

Adrian's kiss was different from Marcus' edgier somehow. All teeth and tongue and a battle for dominance, that she eventually won. Allowing one hand to rest on Marcus' shoulder in front of her, her other hand reached around to circle Adrian's neck. Opening her eyes slowly she met the heated gaze of Rabastan who had stepped closer to the trio. His eyes trailed over her body, lingering on the places that Marcus and Adrian were touching. Stepping even closer, he gripped her jaw with one hand and brought his lips to hers.

He kissed her fiercely, letting his tongue tangle with hers as he slanted his mouth against hers. Marcus chose that moment to twist her nipples, before latching on to one. Adrian followed his lead, allowing one hand to slide between her legs, pressing against her clit.

"Already so wet for us, Queen?" Adrian whispered in her ear, trailing kisses up her neck. She broke away from Rabastan to pant out a yes. The temperature of her body was rising rapidly, and she could feel the bond between them pulsing, demanding to be completed.

Running her hand down Marcus' chest she found his hard shaft and wrapped her fingers around it lightly. At Marcus' groan she moved her hand in quickening strokes. Growling he lifted her against Adrian's chest, lining his pulsing cock up with her wet entrance.

"Is this what you want, witch?" Marcus asked, teasing her by allowing the tip to press inside her.

"Please!" She begged, feeling the effects of the Goddesses magic overtake her. With one firm thrust, Marcus lodged himself deep inside her. Hermione screamed out as the fullness overtook her. Suddenly she was being lowered to the ground, with Marcus still inside her. He rolled them so she was atop him, and before she could begin to rise she felt hands pressing against her waist. Hearing Adrian's murmured words and then feeling a wetness at her arsehole she moaned.

Adrian began to slide his rigid member against the crack of her arse, before he started easing his way inside her. Each inch was a delicious torture. It burned and stung, but the feeling of indescribable fullness brought tears to her eyes. Finally, he was fully seated inside her, and he and Marcus began working in tandem. As one would pull out the other would push in, working up a steady rhythm. She could do nothing but moan and squeal as they brought her closer to orgasm.

Feeling a hand begin to pull her hair up she groaned loudly at the new angle, before it was cut off by Rabastan sliding his cock inside her mouth. Immediately she began to bob her head along his shaft, but soon his hands were holding her head still, so he could thrust into her mouth. With all three of her holes filled, she felt her orgasm begin to overtake her, causing her body to shudder around the men inside her. Marcus was the first to cum inside her, jets of warm fluid filling her womb.

Adrian was soon after, pulling out and spraying his hot cum across her back and arse. Rabastan was the last, shooting his load down her throat, which she greedily swallowed. As they each stepped away from her, she let out a breath. Before she could firmly catch her breath though, Thorfinn stood over her, Antonin beside him.

"We're not through with you yet, Your Highness." Thorfinn smirked at her. She found herself on all fours, with Thorfinn pressing inside her tight cunt. The feel of him stretching her was enough to send another orgasm rocking through her. Antonin was kneeling before her, his cock standing at attention.

"Let's see what that little mouth can do, besides smart off and bark orders, liečbu." Antonin smiled, pressing his member against her lips. Hermione glared at him, and took his cock in her mouth sucking hard at the tip. At Antonin's muttered curse, she felt a rush of power flow over her. Thorfinn had reached around her waist, and was currently flicking her clit with his thumb as he thrust in and out of her in a brutal pace.

Soon enough she was orgasming again, forcing Thorfinn to cum inside her. Antonin shoved himself deep into the back of her throat, allowing his cum to pour down her throat making her swallow rapidly. Pulling away from her, she felt herself go limp, only to be pulled into another of her Sentries.

"We're not anywhere near done, Queen." Adrian murmured against her neck.

The next several hours were spent in a haze of orgasm after orgasm, as each Sentry took their turn inside her pussy, at one point taking on Rabastan's hard cock as well as Antonin's at the same time. She had swallowed each of their loads at least once, and was sure she looked a fright.

When it was all over as the sun was setting, she was curled in the arms of her Sentries. Each touching her soothingly, murmuring comforting words to her. She sighed as she felt the bond flow over her, beginning to settle into her skin. She could feel her magic linked with each of her Sentries, and if she tried hard enough she could hear their thoughts brushing against her mind. It would take a few days to fully settle on to each of them, and until then, she was going to spend her time with her Sentries, ensuring that it took.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I've changed the name of this story to Queen of Fate, simply because I feel it fits better. Thanks and props to my wonderful Beta Vino Amore for looking over this story for me. You're the best Doll! As always reviews are welcome. Until Next time, Lilbit903**


	12. Chapter 12

**Promise; noun  
** _A declaration that one will do a particular thing  
_ _or that a particular thing will happen._

* * *

It was well past midnight when Hermione and her Sentries stumbled into the Manor. Carefully trudging up the stairs she bid each of them goodnight, and made her way to her room quietly. Mindful that Harry was most likely in his room with the boys. Stepping into her room she casually flicked the light on, only to give a start to see Harry sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Damn it, Harry! You nearly gave me a heart attack." She huffed at him, thankful that she hadn't immediately disrobed and fallen into bed as she wanted to. Harry gave a sheepish smile in return.

"Sorry 'Mione. Just wanted to be sure you were alright after being out there all day." He carded his fingers through his typically messy hair before continuing," From the state of you though, I'd say you're rather fantastic."

Hermione crossed her arms defensively, she refused to make apologies for having mind blowing sex with her Sentries. "Yes, well now that you see that I am alive and well, you can leave so I can get some much-needed rest." She sniffed at him, tossing her hair back and lifting her chin slightly.

Harry chuckled and stood with his palms out in surrender, "Alright, I get it. But this conversation isn't over yet." As he was leaving the room he stopped as if he were going to give her a hug, but thought better of it. Giving him a light swat, she shut the door and exhaled. She could do with a bath and then she intended to sleep for hours.

After a relaxing bath, she crawled between the satin sheets of her bed, falling to sleep as soon as her head contacted the pillow. It felt as if she had just closed her eyes when Elpis awoke her.

"Mistress! I is sorry Mistress, but you must be waking! There is a loud woman in the Floo. Elpis tried to send her back, but she threatened to curse poor Elpis Mistress!" The poor creatures voice quivered.

Hermione's eyes snapped open at the news of some bitch threatening her Elf. Standing quickly, she threw on her dressing robe and hurried down the stairs to the main Floo. From the second floor landing she could hear the shrill voice of Molly Weasley shouting. The sun wasn't even up, and the woman was already cursing her name.

Walking into the room with her wand raised, she sent a stinging hex at the irate woman's face. Thrilled by the woman's sharp yelp, she stepped into view. Glaring down her nose at the obnoxious older woman, she felt her foot begin to tap.

"May I help you, Mrs. Weasley? For surely you must be in dire need of assistance, if you're screeching into my Floo before the rooster crows." Hermione sneered, waiting for a reply.

"My grandchildren, you bitch! Where are they? Ronald was right about you, you know! You're nothing more than an uppity little know-it-all who thinks she's better than everyone!" Molly exclaimed heatedly.

Rolling her eyes at the woman's insolence, she debated using the fire poker on the witch's face. "Yes, yes. Nothing I haven't heard before you old cow. And as for your grandchildren, they're here. Safe, with their father." Hermione remarked bored.

"You bring them to me you loathsome little bitch!" Molly shrieked, only to be cut off with a slash of Hermione's wand. Silencing spells were a wonderful invention.

"I've had quite enough of your language and behavior Molly. Now, I'm going to release this spell, and you are going to return to your dingy little shack. And if you try to come through again, I will gladly watch my Floo roast your fat arse like a Christmas goose. Are we clear?" Hermione hissed in annoyance, her voice tight and controlled. Releasing the spell, she stared Molly down, waiting for the inept woman to respond.

"Was that a threat, little girl! Did you just threaten me over a Ministry regulated Floo call? I'll have you sentenced to Azkaban for that you little chit!" Molly crowed, apparently delighted by the thought of getting one over on Hermione.

"No, you dumb bitch. I didn't threaten you, I made a promise. Now, I suggest you back out of my Floo, before you find yourself buried under the masonry." Hermione snarled, flicking her wand and shutting down the Floo. Turning on her heel she was met with the amused faces of Harry and Thorfinn.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" Thorfinn asked her, stepping further into the room. His face was drawn up in concern, his body tense, still awaiting a threat.

Hermione smiled and placed a hand on his cheek comfortingly, "Fine, Thorfinn. She doesn't realize that my Floo isn't regulated. There are perks to being an Unspeakable after all." Thorfinn leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as the bond flowed between them.

Harry pushed his glasses back into place on his nose, "'Mione, what _are_ we going to do about Molly? She'll harass us at every opportunity to get to my boys." Shifting his feet nervously he glanced at the fireplace.

"You let me worry about that, Harry. I can and will ruin her life. How dare she try to invade my home, and to threaten my elf? She thought I didn't like her before? Well, she's about to see just how I deal with those that cross me." Hermione murmured quietly. She could feel her eyes closing of their own accord. She could do with several more hours of sleep, however she knew she still had to deal with Ginevra.

Thorfinn pulled her closer, and lifted her into his strong arms easily. "You can take over the world later, Your Highness. Now though, you need rest." He spoke softly into her ear. He shifted her in his arms, and made his way to the stairs brushing past a bemused Harry on the way. Hermione didn't protest, instead winding her arms around his neck and laying her head on his broad chest.

Thorfinn stopped at the second-floor landing, hesitating between going up the stairs, and carrying her to his room. "My room is fine, Thorfinn." She mumbled sleepily into his chest, nuzzling into the softness of his shirt. He smelt of sandalwood, Jasmine and cloves; an interesting blend that worked surprisingly well together.

Holding her tightly to his chest, Thorfinn carried the witch to her room, unsurprised to see she was asleep by the time he reached her door. Smiling fondly at the woman in his arms, he eased his way into her room. With barely a glance around, he strode across the large space and placed her gently on her bed. Smoothing her curls back, he placed a kiss on her forehead intending to return to his room. Her gentle grip on his wrist, along with a whispered "stay" stopped him.

Hesitating momentarily, he exhaled heavily. Hopefully, she would remember her request when she awoke. Sliding in next to his Queen, her cradled her soft body against him before joining her in the land of dreams.

When Hermione next awoke, it was to the smell of bacon. Struggling to sit up, she felt her hand press against a hard surface. Blinking blearily, she was greeted with Thorfinn's smiling face. Giving him a soft smile in return, she rested her arms on his chest. Considering his intense blue eyes, she felt a warmth spread through her. Telling herself it was just the bond, she sighed and rolled over.

"Is breakfast ready?" She questioned, pushing thoughts of the bond away for now.

Thorfinn sat up, running a hand through her hair gently. "I believe so. Potter's children awoke early, requesting something called 'Mickey Mouse pancakes'. Elpis was barely able to stop them from barging into the room, from what I gathered. They seem rather fond of you." He remarked still carding his fingers through her curls.

Sighing in contentment she hummed, "They should be. They are my Godchildren after all, much to the Weasley's dismay."

Thorfinn laughed at her response, and decided now was the perfect time to steal a brief kiss. Before he could deepen it however, a pounding on the door started.

"Oi, you lot! James and Albus want to see their Aunt 'Mione, and if you don't come out soon I'll send them in!" Harry called.

Flopping back with a groan he let out a sigh, blowing some of his long hair out of his eyes. He would have to wait for more time alone with his Queen. Sharing her with four other men was tough. But add in Potter and his spawn, and it became pure hell.

"Chin up, Thorfinn. We'll spend some quality time together soon. I promise." She told him, placing a gentle kiss to his temple before standing from the bed and preparing herself for the day. She donned a knee length black dress, with a bright red belt around the waist. His eyes were drawn to her feet and the sky high black heels, that had red bottoms. Traveling upwards, he could freely admit that they made her arse look even more amazing.

She flicked her fingers at her hair, making the loose curls form into a tight chignon at the base of her skull. Turning to him she arched a brow, as if waiting for a comment.

"You look breathtaking." He told her honestly.

Nodding at him she sighed. "I need for you, and the other Sentries to keep the boys busy for a little while today. Harry and I have unfinished business with Ginevra, and I'd prefer to not have to worry about them."

Thorfinn nodded his assent. After all, how hard could it be to look after two little boys?

Hermione sent him a blinding smile before sweeping from the room. He watched her go with a sense of wonder. Something had changed the little Queen. A glance at his arm, told him that whatever it was, it was stronger than the Dark Mark. Because now a silver symbol was etched into his skin where the Mark once was.

Hermione smiled at Harry, James and Albus as she walked into the dining room.

"Auntie 'Mione!" came the excited shouts of the boys, while Harry merely nodded in her direction.

"Hello James, and hello Albus." She greeted them, running her hands through their messy hair as they each hugged her legs. The boys both looked so much like Harry, it pained her to know that Albus wasn't truly Harry's blood. Getting control of her anger, before it could show on her face, she smiled down at them.

"We missed you Auntie 'Mione!" James told her, his hazel eyes sparkling with mischief that only a seven-year-old boy could possess.

"And I've missed you, little loves. Now, as much as I hate to, your daddy and I have some business to attend to. So, you'll be spending time with some of my friends. Is that okay with you?" She queried glancing into each of their eyes.

Albus nodded, while James replied, "As long as we get to spend some time with you as well."

Smiling she patted each boy on the head, "Of course we'll spend time together little ones. I don't expect this to take very long at all." Glancing at Harry she smiled sadly, "Whenever you're ready, Harry."

Harry stood up, before kneeling before his boys. Regardless of what that bitch Ginny had done, Albus was his son. Maybe not in blood, but in all the ways that truly mattered. He was the one to watch both of the boys first steps. To hear their first words. To teach them how to mount brooms. They were his, and he'd be damned before he let the loose cunt of his wife have the opportunity to try and take them away from him.

"I love you boys. Be good for Auntie 'Mione's friends, okay? We'll be back before you know it." He told them, hugging them both to his chest. Telling himself he wasn't a monster for taking their mother away, should have been hard. Yet, the boys had not asked for Ginny once. They had questioned when they could go back to see their Grandparents, and if they could go see their Uncle George, but neither seemed concerned that Ginny wasn't around. It made him wonder just who had been raising his children, because obviously, Ginny damn sure wasn't.

His boys gave him hugs in return, with a "Yes, daddy." Before sitting at the table to finish their breakfast. Nodding to Hermione, he pushed down the hurt and anger. He needed to be strong for his boys. He could break later, but for now, he had a score to settle with his wife.

Standing outside the small cell that held his wife, Harry stood stock still trying to center himself. Hermione's gentle touch startled him, and he stared into the whiskey colored eyes of his best friend. She had stood by him through everything. Never once faltering, or leaving him as Ron so often did. She was his sister in every way but blood. He wasn't quite sure that mattered anymore though, not with the amount of blood she had shed for him over the years.

"You don't have to do this, Harry. I'm more than capable of ending her for you. There's no need to tarnish your soul over her." She offered him. It would be so simple to let Hermione kill Ginevra, to let her be his sword and shield as she had been many times in the past. But, he knew that it would haunt him for the rest of his days. He needed this. He needed closure, to know why Ginny had betrayed him. Had betrayed a little boy, with hazel eyes and messy hair who was obsessed with dragons, because of the stories his Uncle Charlie had told him.

Shaking his head, he squared his shoulders. "No. This has to be me."

Sending him one last sympathetic glance, Hermione removed the wards, entering the relatively small, sterile space with Harry. They stood side by side, shoulders brushing as they stared down at Ginny. She had curled in on herself on the small cot, backed into a corner.

Harry felt anger and hatred start to boil inside his gut. This woman had lied to him, lied to his sons, and broken the sacred vows of their marriage. And he'd been too stupid to see it. Of its own accord, his wand arm raised, pointing directly at Ginevra's chest. His ears were ringing, the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. He opened his mouth to curse her with a Crucio, only to have his spell go off kilter and fade harmlessly into the wall beside Ginny's head.

"Harry! No. Didn't you hear her?" Hermione asked, gripping his wrist tightly. Harry blinked, coming back to himself and blinked owlishly at Hermione.

"She's pregnant, Harry. We can't kill or curse her. I can't risk a magical child." She spoke earnestly trying to make him understand. The rest of her words fading away, as his world faded to black. The words she's pregnant taunting him as he fell into a dizzying darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun dun... *insert evil laugh here* Plot twist and cliff hanger. Sorry for those of you wanting Ginny's death to be quick, but Hermione needs to keep her alive for a bit. Beta'd by the always lovely and amazing Vino Amore, you're the best Doll. Reviews are always welcome! I will *TRY* to send out cookies to those who request them. I write this story as I go, so sometimes you'll get cookies. Until next time, Lilbit903.**


	13. chapter 13

_**Justice;** noun  
_ _Just behavior or treatment_

* * *

Hermione felt Harry's wrist slip from her hand as he collapsed on the floor. She felt her heart break a little more for the man who had already been through so much, being made to suffer more. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to curse the stupid witch still cowering in the corner of the room. Centering herself, she controlled her rage. Sending a quiet rennervate at Harry she waited patiently for him to come to.

As he opened his eyes she questioned, "Alright Harry?" immediately regretting it as his eyes hardened.

"No, Hermione. I'm not alright! I'm mad as hell. My _wife_ was having an affair on me for _six FUCKING years_ and I didn't see it. She got pregnant by another man, and had his child! Then had the audacity to pretend as if the child was mine! I love Albus, but I'll never be able to get over the fact that she did this. That she lied to me, and to him! How am I supposed to explain that Hermione? How!" He stopped, panting heavily, and shooting a glare at Ginny.

"And now, and now she's pregnant. And I don't even know if this child is mine or not." He whimpered as tears began to leak from his eyes. All the hurt and anguish, finally seeking a release. He had slumped in on himself, and looked very much defeated. Like he was still the little boy in the cupboard under the stairs. Hermione watched him sadly for a moment then turned to Ginny. She felt nothing for the woman except disdain. She couldn't even summon forth the effort to hate her.

Ginny glared at them both, "Murderers! Filthy, lousy murdering scum! I hope this child isn't yours!" she shouted, tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up! I may be murdering scum, but you. You're a real piece of work! You're a lying, coldhearted, manipulative, cheating bitch! If it were up to me you'd be just as dead as that fucker I caught you with! Tell me, was he the only one? Or were you spreading your legs for every man that gave you a second glance?" Harry sneered at her, his fingers twitching around his wand.

"Oh, like you never stepped out of our marriage!" Ginny tried to defend herself, spitting in their direction. "Don't act like you two weren't fucking!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are you truly that daft? Harry was in love with your pathetic arse. He never thought about another woman, much less gave any of them the time of day. He could have any witch he wants, and yet he chose you." Clucking her tongue, she crossed her arms, staring down at the ridiculous woman.

"It doesn't fucking matter! I wish I'd never married him! I wish I had aborted that brat that came from him! He doesn't deserve to have a family." She screamed at them. The look of absolute fury that crossed Harry's face made Hermione wince. It wasn't often that Harry was angry, but right now the phrase 'if looks could kill' was very apt.

Harry fought with himself, he wanted nothing more than to watch Ginevra suffer. He wanted to see her writhe in agony for the words she had spoken against their son. No. His son. Her words had erased any modicum of pity or regret he might have felt for her. She deserved the worst possible death in his opinion However, the child that she was currently pregnant with was not at fault for her egg donor's behavior.

Stepping in front of Harry to prevent him doing anything rash, Hermione flicked both of her wrists, activating the Goddess gifted powers that dwelled within her.

"Make no mistake, Ginevra Molly Weasley, the only thing keeping you alive at this moment is the child residing in your womb. You will stay here for the duration of your pregnancy. You will _never_ see your sons again. And once that child is born, you will die a painful death, never knowing the child. This is the bed you've made, this is the Justice that will be served to you. By the magic that runs through my veins, this I swear." Hermione hissed at Ginny. A flash of golden light filled the room, surrounding both witches with its intensity.

Ginny began openly sobbing, while Harry stared at her in open mouthed shock. Raising her head regally, she sent Ginny a final glare before leaving the room. Harry followed her swiftly, allowing the door to Ginny's cell for the next nine months to slam shut.

"Hermione… I can't believe you just did that! That's the equivalent of a Magical Oath. And it was accepted. What happens if you can't fulfill it." Harry questioned rapidly.

Hermione held up her hand to stop him. "Do you doubt me, Harry?" She frowned at him.

"Of course not."

"You're the brother I never had Harry. I'd do anything to protect you. And those boys. And this child, when it comes. Regardless of blood, you're my family. You stood by me when no one else would. You never doubted me before. Don't start now. Ginevra will pay for what she's done to you. I shall see to it, and the Goddesses obviously agree with the course of punishment planned for her." She told him, meeting his emerald green eyes.

Before she could say another word, she was swept up into his arms for a bear hug. Harry was sobbing into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry, 'Mione! I should have been there for you more." He cried feeling guilty for leaving her to her own devices for so long. For not seeing she had always been there for him, as a sister and friend.

Hermione rubbed his back consolingly, "It's okay Harry. Let's go upstairs, I believe we have an unfinished conversation." She needed Harry to understand her plans for the future. To see that she intended to rebuild the world, and make it better for all involved.

Exiting the small stairway, she felt a sudden bout of agitation and jealousy. Wincing at the sudden onslaught she looked up to meet Marcus' heated gaze. He sent a slight sneer at Harry before approaching them. Glancing up at him, she couldn't help but appreciate the solid wall of muscle before her. She had yet to order new wardrobes for each of them, so he was wearing a white muggle wife beater and grey sweats. He was also currently barefoot, and she took a moment to examine his feet.

They were slender and slightly bony, with a light dusting of hair across the top. Letting her eyes trail upwards, she took in his strong, muscular legs. Legs that made her think of sprinters she had seen once on the telly. She could see the outline of his abs against the flimsy material of his shirt and subtly bit he lip at the V shape that she knew led to an impressive package. His shoulders were broad, his arms strong from years as a beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

Reaching his face, she watched as a pleased grin swept across his features. His full lips parting to reveal perfectly straight teeth, no doubt the use of magic. His strong jaw was covered in a light stubble and a dimple appeared in his right cheek as his grin widened. His eyes were sparkling mischievously beneath dark brows and slightly curly hair, small lines wrinkling at the corners. His nose had a slight bump in it, that left it looking crooked. Most likely caused by receiving a bludger to the face.

"Are you enjoying the view, my Queen?" Marcus chuckled, sending her his own appreciative looks. Willing herself not to blush, especially after all they had done together during the Ritual, she sent back a flirtatious smile of her own.

"Perhaps." She quipped lightly.

"Oh, please! Get a room, would you? Yuck. Last thing I want to hear is a girl who might as well be my sister, flirting with the same prat that tried to kill me during Quidditch." Harry interrupted, succeeding in temporarily killing the mood. Marcus glowered at the younger wizard, although he did feel marginally better at his reference to Hermione being his sister.

"Oi, Potter just because your wife is a right cunt, doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view of my witch." Marcus voiced. Crossing his arms, making sure to flex his biceps as he did, enjoying the way Hermione's face went slack as she stared.

Harry pushed his glasses back into place and glared up at the wizard. It was times like these, that he truly hated being short. "Watch yourself, Flint. Just because you are under Hermione's protection, doesn't mean I won't kick your arse!"

Marcus laughed at that, "Oh, I'd love to see you try, pipsqueak!" Placing his hands on his hips, he leaned down towards Harry, and taunted, "Come on Pip, hit me!"

Harry reared back as if he were about to, but was stopped by Hermione's hand on his arm. Sending her an incredulous look, he let his hand slacken. He felt a sting of hurt, perhaps he had damaged their relationship too much. Perhaps all that time away from her, listening to Ginny and Molly had cost him his only true friend.

" _Enough!_ Harry, don't look at me that way. I need both of you for everything that is planned. And I won't have you squabbling like a bunch of children, while I'm trying to become Queen of the _bloody_ world! Whatever your differences, you _will_ put them aside. Otherwise, I will hex you so that neither of you can say a word in the others presence! Are we clear?" She demanded of them, standing between them. Sending them both scalding looks, making them feel very much the children she claimed they were acting like.

"Crystal." Harry conceded, bowing his head slightly. Perhaps it was ingrained in him to listen to her after years of her saving his life with her knowledge, or from learning that when she was in a mood she was quick with a wand. They'd discuss her becoming Queen later. Perhaps when she didn't look like she wanted to bite his head off.

"Of course, my Queen." Marcus told her, struggling to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He was not a child, and did not appreciate being treated like one.

"Harry, go find your boys. Marcus and I need a moment alone." She ordered Harry, sending him a look that he had become familiar with over the years. Shaking his head, he sent a pitying look at Marcus. He almost felt bad for the bloke. Turning he left the hallway, throwing up a silencing ward to prevent his boys from hearing their Auntie 'Mione cursing like a sailor. Carding his fingers through his hair he let out an agitated sigh, his wife was pregnant, and it might not be his. He wasn't sure he could take another blow like that. Cursing Ginny to the deepest pits of Hell, he sought out his sons, hoping to let their innocence soothe his soul.

Meanwhile Hermione was staring intently at Marcus. His dark eyes bore into hers, and she felt that they were in a Mexican stand-off. Neither willing to give in to the other. Marcus was having similar thoughts. He had always been attracted to powerful witches, and Hermione was one of the most powerful witches he had seen. She had managed to break himself and four of his compatriots out of the most secure prison of Wizarding Britain, and frame another for their escape. Even in Azkaban, he had heard of her feats.

Escaping Gringotts on the back of a dragon, surviving that fucking curse of Dolohov's, enduring Bellatrix's torture without losing her mind, not to mention all the trouble that would have killed Potter if she wasn't there. He had watched her use an ancient Blood Ritual to call forth the Gods. The woman was pure power. Blood meant fuck all in the face of that kind of force. Staring at her while her hair was sparking with the raw energy that ran through her veins made him resist kissing her.

However, he knew of her temper as well. Malfoy hadn't shut up for months after she had decked him in the face, and he'd rather not have his nose broken again.

"Tell me, Marcus, do you think I am unworthy of being Queen?" Her voice had dropped to a dangerous tenor. Poisoned honey, dripped from her lips, and he felt himself being more turned on by the look in her eyes. It was the look of a woman who knew she had you right where she wanted, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying every minute of it.

"Of course not!" He scoffed. Stepping closer to her, he let a subtle grin creep on to her face at her unconscious steps away from him. Oh, she was fierce and powerful, but she was still a witch. A witch with desires that he was going to explore.

"Then why do you insist with the snark?" She hissed, eyes widening as her back bumped into the wall. Her voice had gone breathy, and now that he was close enough to observe her cinnamon colored eyes, he could see her pupils were blown. Feeling a shiver of desire rush through him as their bond reacted at their proximity, he braced his hands on either side of her head.

"That's just who I am, love. Don't tell me you don't like it. You might hurt what little bit of feelings I have left." He whispered against the shell of her ear, letting his breath ghost across her neck, watching goosepimples erupt across her shoulders. Brushing his nose across her jaw, he paused to nip the skin there. Smirking against her skin at the soft whimper she released.

"Marcus." She warned, bringing her hands up to his chest, though her fingers faltered. Unsure whether they wanted to push him away or pull him closer. Taking the choice from her, her used one hand to tilt her face up towards his, before swooping down for a hungry kiss. Groaning at the taste of her lips, he slid his hand back to tangle in her curls. She tasted like pure sin, hot and sweet. He nipped at her lower lip and stepped closer to her, sliding one hand between her legs.

Using his other hand, he trailed his fingers up her thigh, lifting it to anchor her to him. Merlin, he couldn't get enough of this witch. Allowing his fingers to trail further up her thigh he hissed in annoyance when she pulled away from him. Deciding to trail hot kisses down the side of her neck, he took a moment to place a love bite at the junction where her shoulder met her neck.

Her keening moan encouraged him even more. He wanted this witch. He wanted her screaming his name as he pounded into her depths. More than that he wanted her on lazy Sunday mornings, even if he had to share her. He wanted to watch her swell with his child. He wanted to watch her rise to power, ensuring that his child and those of his brethren would never have to bow to anyone, like he had been forced to do.

"Marcus, this wasn't what I had in mind." She groaned, unconsciously grinding against his leg. Glancing at her, he grinned. _Too bad_ , he thought, _because this is exactly what I have planned_. Sliding his fingers against her damp knickers, he let out a heady laugh. She was soaked. Cupping her through the flimsy fabric, he ground against her.

Satisfaction laced his tone when he smirked down at her, "That may be, my Queen, but you can't deny that you want this now."

Glaring up at him she arched her back, trying to force him to apply more pressure. She was hot, and her core was throbbing with need. Damn him for getting her distracted. She would never get anything done, if they were all able to distract her with sex so easily. His fingers finally, pushed the fabric to the side, allowing one finger to glide up her slit. Gasping she threw her head back, ignoring the slight pain of hitting the wall behind her.

Marcus watched the way his witch's eyes fluttered, torn between watching him and letting go. He intended to make her lose control. Adding another finger to her damp heat, he slid her clit between them. Teasing and pulling at the bud, he watched as her breaths grew shallower, making her breasts rise and fall rapidly. Pulling the top of her dress down with his free hand he marveled at the fact she was braless.

Leaning down he swiped his tongue against her pert nipple, relishing in the moan that tumbled from her lips. Attaching his lips around her swollen areola, he gave long deep sucks, mixed with slightly shorter ones, his tongue flicking against the tip. Hermione was arched into him, her body taught like the string of a bow. All it took was a change of position of his hand. Sliding two fingers into her sopping cunt, he rubbed her clit with his thumb. The keening wail from her lips made his erection strain even harder against the confines of the sweats he was wearing.

Reaching down, he freed his hard member, lining it up with her still convulsing pussy. Slamming into her he nearly blacked out from pleasure. How one witch's quim could have been so tight baffled him. Her hot wet core enveloped him greedily, and he rested his head in the crook of her neck. Sliding out of her slowly he groaned as her walls clenched around him, unwilling to let him leave.

A breathy "Marcus" left her lips and he growled. He wanted to hear her screaming his name as she came around his cock. Slamming back into her he was met with another cry. He set a hard pace, lifting her other leg so that they were wrapped around his waist. He could barely pull out of her at this angle, but her full weight was sat on his dick. And each shallow thrust rubbed against her clit, causing delightful whimpers to fall from her mouth. Reaching under her, he gripped her tight arse, lifting her slightly.

Bracing his legs further apart he set about slamming her up and down on his cock. Her eyes had rolled back, her mouth opened loosely, and from the fluttering of her walls around him, she was close to the edge. Repositioning one hand, he began stroking her clit. Her whimpers became higher pitched, and he brushed his lips against her ear.

"Scream for me, witch. Scream my name." He commanded her, pressing against her g-spot while rubbing her clit more forcefully. Her answering scream came as she did. His name falling from her lips, while her walls clenched vice like around him was too much. He poured his seed into her waiting womb, panting with exertion.

Easing her legs down from his waist, he laughed gently when she simply slid to the floor. Glaring up at him she huffed in mock agitation. She was feeling far too relaxed for any real heat in her stare. He tucked himself back into his sweats and slid down next to her. Tucking her against him, he brushed her hair back from her face and planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"You'll always be my Queen. However, I am not a lap dog. I will say what I think and feel, however I will endeavor to keep it to the privacy of the bedroom. I never mean to disrespect you, but I am not an errant child. You chose myself and the others for a reason. And I highly doubt that reason was so we could simply sit and agree to everything, without giving our opinions." He lamented to her, staring into her eyes, letting his thumb brush against her cheek.

"You're correct Marcus. I suppose I'll have to get used to this new dynamic. However, if you ever find yourself being disrespectful to me, you'll find yourself at the end of my wand." She mumbled to him.

Marcus nodded and swallowed convulsively. The look in her eyes left no doubt that whatever punishment she doled out, would make Voldemort's look like child's play.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap for Ch 13 folks. Thanks as always to my Amazing Beta Vino Amore for all of the feedback and support of this story. You're the best! As always, reviews are welcome. I'll send out cookies if I have them. If you haven't already, please join us on Facebook on the Death Eater Express. There are a ton of amazing Authors, including the founding ladies Canimal, Freya Ishtar, and Kittenshift17. Til next time, Lilbit903.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Respect;  
** _a feeling of deep admiration for someone or something elicited by their abilities, qualities, or achievements._

* * *

The comfortable silence of the hallway was broken by the approaching footsteps of Rabastan. Lifting her head from Marcus' broad shoulder, she watched Rabastan falter as he got nearer. A look of surprise briefly crossed his face, before his features settled into a blank mask.

"My Queen, Flint. I'm sorry to _interrupt_ , but Potter led me to believe there might be an altercation. It seems he was incorrect." Rabastan told them, bowing his head slightly in her direction. She could feel the jealousy emanating from him through the bond. She sighed internally. Apparently, each of her Sentries had a jealous streak. One she was going to have to work hard to rectify. She couldn't have them snapping at each other, or being unwilling to help the others if they were to be involved in a battle.

Standing slowly, she moved closer to Rabastan. "Marcus, go get cleaned up, please. I need to confer with Rabastan." She commanded quietly. Staring into Rabastan's green eyes, noting the way they hardened as he saw Marcus stand. She would have to nip this in the bud immediately.

Marcus left with a murmured "Of course, Queen." Leaving her standing in front of Rabastan in the hall. He sent her a glare, crossing his arms and looking away, clenching his jaw tightly. Reaching up, she cupped his jaw forcing him to meet her eyes. Beneath the hardness, lay a look of vulnerability. Sighing, she ran her fingers through his hair, pleased when he reacted by leaning into her touch.

"Why are you jealous Rabastan?" she questioned lightly. He snarled and pinned her to the wall behind her, and she felt slight annoyance in being pressed against it twice in one day. He gripped her shoulders tightly, leaning into her, his breath brushing across her face as his eyes went wild.

"I am _jealous_ because I never expected to share a witch!" He brushed his nose against her cheek, "I am _jealous_ because I want to be the one making you scream _my_ name. I want to leave my mark on you. If it weren't for the bond that connects us all, I would gladly kill every last one of my comrades so I could have you to myself. I am a jealous man, Queen. And seeing you with them ignites that jealousy." He snarled in her ear.

She tried to push him away so she could meet his eyes, and he retaliated violently. His teeth latched on to her neck, biting down hard enough to draw blood. She let out a pained groan and brought forth her magic to throw him off her. He let go with a startled yelp and landed in a heap across from her. Storming forward she pressed the point of her high heel against his throat. Summoning a bright white fireball in her hand she growled at him.

"How _dare_ you! I am your Queen. Not some Knockturn Alley slag that you can just tear into without an invitation. You will show me the proper respect I deserve, or so help me I will find some stockades and place you in them." She pressed her heel more firmly into his neck.

He glared up at her but relented for the moment. Nodding shakily with her heel against his neck, he gasped for breath when she removed it. Rolling to his side and panting, he gripped her ankle, stopping her from walking away from him.

"I am sorry, dove. I let my temper get the best of me. I meant no disrespect." He gasped out, looking up at her. Hermione stared down at him, feeling some of her anger fade away. She knew this was an adjustment for him. For all of them, and there would be slips at times. She couldn't fault him too badly for his reaction. Nodding at him, she felt an immense amount of relief flow through their bond.

It was interesting to her that she could tell the difference between each of her Sentries through the bond. She could feel each of their magical signatures buzzing in her mind at all times. However, she could only feel their emotions if it was particularly strong. And each emotion matched the wizard's temperament. For instance, Rabastan was bold and his emotions were loud across the bond. Thorfinn was heated and passionate, making his emotions seem burning. Marcus was cool and calm which made his emotions seem almost mellow. Antonin was unfortunately still a mystery to her, causing his emotions to feel clouded. And Adrian seemed to be the most grounded of them all, which gave her cause for surprise when his emotions swept over her like a summer breeze. They were all unique, and yet together they suited her perfectly.

"Go ask Elpis to find you suitable attire for the day, Rabastan. You and I are going to take a little trip." She declared, walking away from him.

"If I may ask my Queen, where are we going?" Rabastan questioned cautiously, rubbing his neck to soothe the soreness from her earlier treatment.

Hermione sent a devious smirk over her shoulder, "Malfoy Manor." With that, she glided up the stairs to prepare herself for what was sure to be an eventful meeting.

Rabastan swallowed around the sudden lump in his throat, the last time he's been inside that place had been at the bequest of Lord Voldemort. He was not keen on returning, but if his Queen requested him to accompany her then accompany her he shall.

 **~*~QoF~*~**

Rabastan waited in the main entry way in the clothes Elpis had procured for him. Well fitted black trousers, paired with a white button-down shirt. Simple, but enough that Narcissa and Lucius wouldn't be able to sneer at him. He was rather nervous about seeing them again, being in Azkaban had made him unaware of the dealings of the outside world, and he wasn't quite sure what to expect. Before his thoughts could wander down that road, he was greeted by the sight of Hermione.

She had charmed her hair to fall in a sleek straight curtain that reached the top of her arse easily. She was wrapped in a blood-red dress that could only be described as sinful. Tight in all the right places, short without giving up her modesty. She looked the picture perfect representation of class and elegance, with just a hint at the vixen he knew she could be. Holding out his hand, he helped her down the final few steps enjoying the thrum of the bond that came with physical contact.

"You look lovely, my Queen." He complimented her, allowing his eyes to rove over her features. Her cinnamon colored eyes were sparkling with planned mischief, framed by refined eyebrows. High cheekbones supported a thin button nose that was smattered with freckles, and lush full lips held a secretive smile. Whatever his Queen was planning, the receiver was not going to enjoy it.

"Thank you, Rabastan. You look rather fetching yourself." Hermione replied, before leading him out the doors of the Manor and down the pea gravel driveway. He followed her willingly, and he wondered if this would be the rest of his life. If so, he couldn't much lament. Following a beautiful woman to the ends of the Earth and back, sure as hell beat following a madman into the pits of Hell.

"Hold tight." She told him, before with a twist and a sharp crack they were gone with a pull behind his navel. When the world was right again he found himself standing in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Blinking in surprise at his surroundings he watched as Draco, Narcissa and Lucius came rushing in the room wands drawn. Hermione simply smirked at them, "Now is that any way to greet a guest?"

The Malfoys looked at her flabbergasted. How could a mud-blood breach their wards so efficiently, and what was she doing with Rabastan LeStrange? A known fugitive of Azkaban.

"What are you doing here? And more importantly, how did you get in?" Lucius drawled, tucking his wand away, indicating that his family should do the same.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I am here to speak with Narcissa, pertaining to acquiring information about a mediwitch who is able to keep their gob shut. And you should know better than anyone how blood magic works, Lucius. When Bellatrix spilled my blood all over this floor, the home accepted some of my magic, meaning I can come and go anytime I wish." she mimicked his drawl.

Lucius glared at her, "What's to stop me from calling the Aurors?"

Hermione grinned and flicked her fingers at him, "Mimblewimble! That lovely tongue tying curse. Attempt to call the Aurors and tell them anything, and you'll choke on your own tongue."

Narcissa frowned and stepped closer to Hermione. "There's something different about you. You're shimmering."

Hermione smiled and flashed both of her wrists at them, showing off the Goddess given markings. The collective gasp from the Malfoys made her smile widen across her face. "Goddess selection will do that to a gal. It's been doing wonders for my skin too."

Narcissa dropped to her knees immediately, bowing low to the floor. Her body was trembling from fear, she knew her family had done Miss Granger very wrong over the years, and she would be well within her rights to strike them all dead. Lucius stared at his wife for a moment before following her lead and bowing before Hermione, Draco not far behind him. Hermione smirked at them, relishing in the power they were giving her.

"Rise." She commanded, letting her cool gaze linger over them all. "I have no true need for you. You will not be serving under me in any capacity. I saw just what type of traitors you could be with Voldemort, and I refuse to allow you anywhere near my plans. That being said, you do still possess some connections, that were I to approach them myself would run the other direction."

Narcissa looked at her fretfully, "Of course, we understand fully. How may I assist you, Miss Granger?" She questioned wringing her hands tightly together. Hermione smiled toothily at seeing the posh pureblood woman so nervous.

"She is a Queen, Narcissa. You should address her as such." Rabastan spoke up, coming up beside Hermione, resting his hand gently on the small of her back.

"Thank you, Rabastan. And as I said before Narcissa, I'm in need of a Mediwitch. One who can be discreet." Hermione spoke, making her way to one of the lavish arm chairs, she sat primly. Rabastan stood at her shoulder, arms crossed and feet shoulder width apart. He was feeling quite smug, for once he was above Lucius and the other Malfoy's in the pecking order. His Queen had no use for traitors, and he could only hope that when their temporary use ran out he would be the one to end them.

"Of course, Queen. I may know of a Mediwitch who can be of assistance. She's just recently moved to England, after working as a private healer in Turkey, where she was raised. She comes from a good family, accustomed to keeping secrets." Narcissa told her, standing before Hermione, head bowed slightly in deference to the other woman.

"Her name?" Hermione asked tapping her fingers idly on the arm of the chair, eyeing the woman carefully. The mediwitch would be scrutinized by her personally, before agreeing to an unbreakable vow. If she was what Hermione was looking for, she would reside at the Manor for the next nine months until Ginevra gave birth to the child she was currently carrying.

"Zorina. Zorina Vlasta." Narcissa replied, raising her head to meet Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled ruefully at her, "I presume you know what I want now?"

Narcissa nodded and hurried to the Floo, to presumably call Zorina to Malfoy Manor. Rabastan leaned close to Hermione's ear, "You have no clue just how sexy you look right now, my Queen." he murmured, allowing his breath to ghost over her ear. Hermione licked her lips before turning to face him. Cupping his jaw, she placed a light kiss on his lips before pulling away and meeting his bottle-green eyes.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Rabastan." She chuckled at him. Before he could respond the fireplace roared to life, and a thin woman with straight chestnut hair cut at her shoulder stepped through. She wore deep purple robes and held herself with an air of grace. She didn't look around much before coming to stand before Hermione. Seeing the marks on both of Hermione's wrist she fell into a deep curtsy, glancing up at her.

"You requested my presence, Queen?" Zorina asked, holding her curtsy, giving Hermione the impression this woman would hold the position until her legs gave out if Hermione asked it.

"You may rise, Zorina. I am told you are a competent Mediwitch." Hermione drawled, cocking her head slightly.

Zorina nodded, "I am." she replied with a hint of pride. Good, a witch who was proud of her achievements was less likely to lie about them. Smiling Hermione gestured to a chair indicating it was okay for her to sit.

"Narcissa, this is not a conversation for you and your family to hear. I thank you for your hospitality, send an elf to serve tea, and then make yourselves scarce. And eavesdropping would be most unpleasant to anyone who attempted to do so." Hermione directed, never taking her eyes from Zorina. These people had made her feel like less than dirt for years, she would take great pleasure in returning the favor to them in their own home. Smirking to herself when the Malfoy family hurried to do her bidding she focused further on the woman before her.

She was pretty, with green eyes only a few shades lighter than Rabastan's. She had a slim straight nose and full lips, and her skin was flawless, not a blemish to be found. She was thin, but not overly so, and tall reminding Hermione of a willowy reed.

"So Zorina Vlasta, tell me about yourself," Hermione commanded with a dangerous air, giving Zorina the impression that if this woman, this Queen didn't like her answers she might wind up dead.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter 14 is complete! Thank you all for your support of this story, I greatly appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait for the update, but I recently lost my Aunt, and it took me a while to get back into the flow of things, I'm still working on it so it might be slow going for a little bit. Also for those of you wondering about my other story Dirty Laundry, I intend to go back over it, revise it and make it flow more concisely and then proceed to update it. Huge thanks to my wonderful Beta Vino Amore for her continued support of this story, and for being genuinely awesome in general. You're the best Doll. Til next time, Lilbit903.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Vengence;**  
punishment inflicted or retribution exacted for an injury or wrong_

* * *

Rabastan stood behind his Queen, staring at the woman she was currently interviewing. He had heard of Zorina Vlasta before, the talented mediwitch from Turkey who was known for being the best in her field. She was pretty, he'd give her that, but she had nothing on his Queen. Hermione had become otherworldly after the ritual with the Goddesses and God. She seemed to glow from within, but there was a darkness there as well. And it was that darkness he craved. He wanted to watch it come alive inside her, and see it consume the world only for her to create a new one. The world where his son or daughter would have a throne. He and his brother had made mistakes before, but he would do his damnedest to correct them in the future. Focusing on Hermione he listened as she questioned Zorina.

"So, tell me about yourself Ms. Vlasta. What made you become a mediwitch? What are your crowning achievements?" Hermione asked politely, picking up her cup of tea and taking a small sip. Crossing her ankles daintily she stared Zorina down while gently probing her mind with legilimency.

Zorina swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed down the urge to raise her occulemency walls against the Queen's invasion. "My name is Zorina Philomena Vlasta. I am twenty-six years old and graduated top of my class at the Mediwitch Academy in Bursa. I attended Durmstrang, during my traditional schooling years. I have received multiple awards in the medical field, including Mediwitch of the year for 2003, youngest to ever win it. I am a skilled duelist, and considered a Charms prodigy." She rattled off quickly before taking a sip of her own tea. She winced at the slight burn from the too hot tea and set it to the side.

Meeting Hermione's eyes she felt her body tense as the Queen tore through her memories. She wasn't being particularly painful in doing so, but legilimency was never pleasant no matter how gentle one tried to be. She felt flashes and impressions of some of her best and worst memories, winning mediwitch of the year, having her heart broken for the first time, watching her father die, learning new spells, and one, in particular, she had tried to bury cut deep. Killing the man who killed her father right in front of her when she was merely five years old. She had hunted him down as soon as she graduated Durmstrang.

She employed every single spell she knew to torture the man. Pulling his entrails from his body, she wrapped them around his neck and hung him from the rafters with them. Not before she had removed several fingers joint by joint and cut out his tongue though. Not to mention the bone breaking curse on his legs and arms. She had considered drawing out his torture more, but had quickly become exhausted and ended it. Taking great joy in the lack of light in his eyes as he swung from the rafters.

Hermione leaned back in the chair and smiled at Zorina. Well. That was certainly revealing. The good doctor, not quite so good after all. It was amazing what vengeance could drive a woman to do. Zorina had loved her father enough to kill for the memory of him in retribution. Hermione had once known that kind of devotion until her father had decided he hated her guts and would rather see her dead than as a witch. That kind of devotion couldn't be bought, but it could be earned. And if she earned it from Zorina, she knew she would have a perfect warrior. A soldier to help her win this war. But for now, she needed her to be a mediwitch.

"I think I've heard enough Zorina. You're hired, that is if you agree to the stipulations." Hermione told her steepling her fingers in front of her face.

Zorina nodded eagerly, "Anything, your Highness. I'll agree to anything."

"Good. You will live at Granger Manor with myself and my Sentries for the next nine months, approximately. They are off limits, attempting to seduce any of them will be your head on a pike. I have a special prisoner I need you to look after, any attempts to help her escape and you will forfeit your life. I will require an Unbreakable vow to ensure your silence about anything you see or hear at the Manor. Do you agree to these terms?" Hermione questioned raising her eyebrows and leaning forward.

Zorina gulped but nodded. She could see and feel the power rolling off the Queen, and she'd much rather be an untrusted ally, than a known enemy. She watched as the Queen handed the man behind her her wand, and gestured for her to stand. She did as she was told, standing quickly and grasping the Queens forearm staring into her eyes as she vowed to take care of the prisoner without allowing her to escape or helping her in any way. Another vow ensured her silence about anything she learned unless she was given express permission to speak about it. And finally, a vow that ensured she would never be able to harm the Queen, not that she would ever try. When it was all said and done, she was surprised to see a thin silver band wrapped tightly around her wrist.

Hermione stared at the band curiously, gently lifting Zorina's hand and plucking at the strand. Feeling the magic wash over her, she let out a delighted laugh. If she wished she could release Zorina from the bond at any time, or she could use it to kill her. It seemed the Goddesses would never cease to surprise her. "Come, Zorina. It's time to go home."

Zorina nodded and grasped Hermione's hand tightly, allowing her to lead her to an uncertain future, but one she was sure would be great.

 ****QoF****

Arriving at the Manor brought a sense of peace to Hermione. This was her home, here with her Sentries. Striding through the front entrance she called for Elpis. The sharp pop alerted her to her elf's arrival, and she smiled down at the little creature.

"Elpis, this is Zorina Vlasta. She will be staying with us for the next nine months. Please prepare a room for her, and take her to it. I need to speak with Rabastan for a moment." She ordered the small elf. When Elpis had lead Zorina far enough away to not be overheard, she turned to Rabastan.

Rabastan stood tall, shoulders back and arms crossed behind his back. Dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes, and she touched them carefully. He was not getting enough rest. No doubt the horrors of two wars and several years at Azkaban keeping him awake at night. Stepping closer to him she reveled in the little shiver that rushed over him. It would never cease to amaze her that one simple touch was enough to bring her Sentries to their knees.

"You've not been sleeping well, Rabastan." She told him, trailing her fingers down his chest. His jaw clenched in response and she smirked before leaning up to place a soft kiss on it. "Relax. I'm quite pleased with you at the moment. I believe you deserve a reward." She whispered, before pulling back to stare into his intense eyes.

Rababstan stared down at her, awaiting permission to touch her. He had learned his lesson earlier and was in no hurry for a repeat of it. At her simple nod, he grasped her face in both of his hands before leaning down to place a hungry kiss on her lips. She tasted like heaven. He ran one hand through her hair, tilting her head back so he could control the kiss more thoroughly. At her moan he deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to trace her lips and igniting a fire in his belly when she reciprocated by allowing him entrance. Their tongues tangled and danced and he felt his erection start to grow. Merlin, how he wanted her.

Stepping forward he walked her to the table in the foyer, knocking the assorted knickknacks off of it, he lifted her and placed her on it. Leaving her lips he made a trail of kisses across her jaw and down her neck, listening to her breathy moans in his ear driving him on. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, and he groaned from the feel. Pulling the top of her dress down, he freed her breast staring at the red silk and lace bra that covered them. Swooping down he took one of the pert nipples in his mouth through the silk, sucking on it vigorously. Using the hand that wasn't tangled in her hair, he plucked and pulled the other nipple taking great pleasure in her moans. Hermione's head was tilted back, her face flushed while small beads of sweat were beginning to form on her brow.

She ran her fingers down his chest sending shockwaves through him, before simply tearing the shirt open causing buttons to fly everywhere. Chuckling at her eagerness, he pushed the skirt of her dress up, revealing her damp knickers. Hermione let out a low whine, and he smirked into her breast pleased that he could make her lose control so easily. Reaching between them, he undid his pants and shoved them off his hips. He trailed his fingers over Hermione's wet core finding her soaked. Her grinned down at her and tore her skimpy knickers from her body, and slamming his thick shaft into her before she could protest. The look of pleasure on her face was worth it. Gripping her hips with both hands, he tilted them up and began long hard strokes in her body.

She stared up at him, mouth agape moaning his name with every thrust, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to hear her scream. So he thrust harder and used his thumb to begin circling her clit. The startled screech she let out was music to his ears. This was what he had been craving ever since she sauntered into his cell at Azkaban. Wrapping her hair around his hand, he tugged on it forcefully, making her meet his eyes.

"Scream for me." He demanded, growing frustrated when she bit down on her lip and shook her head. Snarling he picked up the pace, slamming into her hard enough to make the table shake and for her to keen in pleasure. Lifting his hand from her waist he wrapped it around her throat, squeezing lightly.

"Scream for me. Beg for it!" He growled in her face, canting his hips in a way that hit her most sensitive spot, while also grazing her clit every time he entered her. She tried to fight it but the pleasure was too much.

"Rabastan! Please, oh God I'm close. Please-please-please!" She screamed before becoming an incoherent mess of begging. Her body slumping when he picked up the pace of his fucking. He grinned down at her, pushing her towards her completion, and seeing stars when she came on his cock. He tried to hold off his own orgasm but was unable to when she screamed his name. Pumping into her once, twice, three times more he released his seed into her.

Panting, he rested his head against her chest, releasing his hold on her neck and hair he placed gentle kisses on her bare skin. Hermione was breathless and sweaty, but she really didn't mind. However, she knew it would be in poor taste to be seen looking thoroughly fucked in the foyer of her home so with regret, she pushed Rabastan away and began to get cleaned up. Thank Goddess for magic.

After casting the proper spells on both of them Hermione smiled up at Rabastan, "Go tell the others of Zorina's arrival. Then go and take a Dreamless Sleep Draught and get some rest. It doesn't look good for my Sentries to be unrested." She ordered, brushing his hair back from his eyes. Rabastan nodded at her and bowed before hurrying to do as he was bid. A slight skip in his step as he ushered through the hall.

Snorting in amusement, Hermione sought out the room that Elpis would have prepared for Zorina. Finally locating it, Hermione snapped her fingers at Zorina and strode down to her private laboratory. Zorina followed obediently, stopping to watch her new Queen as she focused on a plain door. Hermione opened the complex wards, she began altering them to be keyed into Zorina. She could come and go through the main rooms as she pleased, however, she would need special permission to enter any cell aside from Ginny's. Stopping before the door leading to Ginevra's cell she turned and faced Zorina.

"Inside is the wife of a dear friend of mine. He is like a brother to me, and this bitch not only cheated on him in his own home but passed off one child as his when it truly belonged to her lover. Recently she told him she wished she had aborted his son. She is pregnant again, and we do not know who the father is. Nevertheless, I cannot sanction her death until the child is born, and you should know that she will die. As long as the child is born healthy, I could care less what happens to her. I need to get information from her. Your current job is to ensure I do not kill her and to see to it that she delivers a healthy child." Hermione explained, before opening the door and leading her inside.

Ginny was strapped down to the bed with leather straps, currently unconscious. One at each wrist and ankle, as well as one across her throat. There were deep gouges in her arms as if she had clawed at her own skin, and stepping closer Hermione felt rage begin to form when she noticed the scratches in the woman's lower abdomen. This bitch was trying to kill herself, and the child inside her. Snarling, she forced down the rage that was currently growing in a pit in her stomach.

"Can I use Veritaserum on her?" She barked at Zorina, keeping her glare on Ginny's prone form. She wanted to render the flesh from her bones, and the only thing stopping her was the child inside Ginevra's womb. She could feel white flames licking at her fingertips, and she forced herself to focus. Ginny would die, it was only a matter of patience. Hermione could be patient. Especially for the revenge, she had planned for the bitch.

"I'm afraid not your Highness. The effects could damage the fetus. It's never been tested successfully." Zorina told her, keeping her eyes downcast hoping to avoid the Queens rage.

Hermione let out a curse and felt the flames start to encompass her wrists. She needed to gain control, and quickly. Facing Zorina she let out a deep breath.

"See to her wounds, and run all of the scans you can think of. If possible, find a way to interrogate her, without killing her. I need to see to something else. You are free to leave her cell and the main room at your leisure, but you cannot enter the other cells. Trying to do so will have nasty consequences." She instructed, before leaving the room in a rush.

The flames were at her elbows now and seemed to be growing hotter every second. Crossing the hall she entered the cell of Percy's wife Penelope. The woman was curled into the corner sobbing quietly, and she let out a scream when she saw Hermione. Hermione let out a manic laugh and strode across the room quickly.

"Please! No, I beg of you! This isn't you Hermione! I'm sorry, I-I'll do anything just please don't kill me!" Penelope begged between wracking sobs. Hermione stared at her coldly, a stark contrast to the flames that were currently growing up her arms.

"You've been dead for a long while now, Penelope. This is just the final conclusion of your pathetic life. Be grateful I do not have time to draw it out." Hermione laughed.

Grabbing Penelope's head in her hands she let the flames consume the woman. The smell of burning flesh and hair filled the room, as her screams and begging grew louder before suddenly stopping. The quiet of the room was deafening.

Releasing the now dead woman, she stood back and viewed what was left of Penelope. Her skin was charred black, her hair had melted to her scalp and it appeared as though her eyes had boiled out of their sockets. Blood and plasma fell in rivulets from what was left of her skin, and her skull was visible in some places. The parts that were not a blackened mess, were red and swollen with blisters. It wasn't who she had wished to kill, but striking another blow to the Weasley family soothed some of the anger inside her. Letting out a breathless laugh she called for Elpis.

"Get rid of the body. I'm going to take a bath, and then we shall have dinner." She told Elpis, before leaving the laboratory. Walking upstairs, she was met by Adrian's inquisitive eyes. Grabbing his hand, she led him to her rooms. Perhaps a shower would be better than a bath after all.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's that for dear Miss Penelope. Ginny gets to live, for a little while at least. And Zorina isn't quite so innocent either. Wonder what lies in store for them. *wink wink* Thanks as always to my amazing Beta Vino Amore, for the outstanding support and love you have shown this story. I couldn't do this without you. Reviews are always welcome, and I greatly appreciate any and all feedback. Til next time, Lilbit903.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Reminiscent;  
**_ _tending to remind one of something._

* * *

Hermione was sprawled across the silk sheets of her bed lazily. She was contentedly boneless at the moment and wanted to bask in the feeling for as long as possible. Blinking open one eye, she let her gaze rest on Adrian, who was currently drying off with a fluffy white towel from her bathroom. They hadn't fucked, but he had massaged her body with his strong hands until she could barely think, and then he had used his tongue in the most delightful way. The man had talent. He hadn't let her reciprocate though, and she felt a slight bit guilty about the burn that currently circled his wrist from where she had grabbed him earlier.

It was strange to her, to feel guilty over something so small when she felt absolutely nothing over brutally murdering a woman. Lately, it was difficult for her to feel anything as if her emotions were muffled. She could feel anger clearly, but others were a struggle. Love, joy, fear, sadness, regret; they were all muted. She got echoes occasionally, but mostly she was empty. It made her wonder just what the Goddesses had done in order to make her more focused. Sighing she closed her eyes, allowing her mind to drift back to the first time she had met the Goddess Hecate.

 _Hermione stood in the remains of her parents living room. Her hands balled into tight fists as she surveyed the damage. 'I did this', she thought, 'I killed them.' Gut-wrenching sobs tore from her lips, and she felt herself crumple to the floor, staring at the space where her parent's bodies had laid. An agonized scream bubbled up through her throat, and she collapsed fully to the ground, hair hiding her face._

 _"Make it stop! Please make it stop!" She muttered over and over, willing this horrible pain and regret inside her to stop. She couldn't take it, she simply wanted to die. She considered using a diffindo across her neck, or maybe her wrists, but knew she was too cowardly to do it. Too cowardly to move on and have to face the disappointed and hateful looks of her parents, before being sent to Hell. If there were a Hell._

 _She started at a hand brushing her hair back from her face. A woman unlike any other stood before her. Long auburn hair fell in sleek waves, kept back by a wreath of vines atop her head. Her face was beyond words, beautiful didn't do it justice. She was draped in fine golden silk that glittered with jewels._

 _"Hush now child. I am here to help you." The woman spoke, her voice warm and welcoming, bringing thoughts of curling up next to a fireplace with a good book. Staring at the woman before her in awe, she murmured, "Who are you?"_

 _The woman laughed, "I am Hecate, Goddess of Magic, the Crossroads, Necromancy, and Ghosts. And you, my child, are very special indeed."_

 _Hermione felt her breath catch. This was a Goddess and not just any Goddess, but the one who gifted Magic to the world. Bowing her head quickly, she felt her body start to tremble. She had abused her magic, and now Hecate was going to strip it from her._

 _"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to kill them! It was an accident. I'll do better, get better control-"_

 _"Silence," Hecate cut her off, "My child, I am not angry with you. I am here to relieve your suffering. And to grant you blessings. The world needs to change, and you will be the one to change it. As my chosen Queen." Hecate told her, placing her forehead against Hermione's. Suddenly, she didn't feel guilty anymore, she didn't feel grief, or sadness or fear, or anything. Anything except anger, and a determined focus to fulfill the Goddess' wish._

Since that night, emotions were hard to come by. She still felt affection for her pseudo-nephews, Harry, and Elpis. She could feel lust for her Sentries, as well as possessiveness, but actual feelings escaped her. Frowning with her eyes still closed, she didn't realize until the last minute that Adrian had been stalking closer to her. She felt his fingers on her forehead, causing her eyes to pop open as she stared at him quizzically.

"Keep frowning like that and you'll get wrinkles." He told her with a wink.

Smiling up at him she ran a hand through his still damp hair, "Hmm, and yet I am basically ageless, as are you and the others."

His eyes and nose crinkled in confusion, "Are we immortal?"

Hermione laughed meeting his hazel eyes. "No. But we do age slower than most, a gift from the Goddess' and Eros." She told him before leaning up and placing a light kiss on his lips. Adrian pulled back first, giving her a small smile. Standing before her, he pulled her into a sitting position.

"As much as I would love to stay here and make love to your beautiful body, I do believe the others might become jealous." His eyes were sparkling with mirth, and she let out an exasperated sigh. He was right. It was just as well, she needed to commence a meeting. It was time to begin planning on how to find the Moirai and capture them.

"Very well, please let the others know I need to meet with them in the dining room. We need to plan." She told him, pushing him away gently so she could stand. He smirked down at her, able to tell she was slightly put out at being denied by him. He left the room with a bow and without a word.

Massaging her temples Hermione dressed for the rest of the day, preparing herself for the storm that was quickly approaching. She and her Sentries needed to find the Moirai, and capture them long enough to bind them to Hermione's will. Something that was going to be damn near impossible.

Throwing her hair into a messy bun she headed for the dining room. Upon entering the room, she was pleased to see all of her Sentries seated with a spot left open at the head of the table for her. Good, now to get down to business.

"We have a situation. In order to fulfill the Goddesses wishes, we need to locate the Moirai." She began.

"The Moirai? But they're just a myth." Piped up Marcus, giving her a confused look as well as the others. Hermione took a moment to stare at him, smirking when he bowed his head and mumbled, "Pardon Queen. Continue, please."

"Up until three days ago, you all thought the Goddesses Hecate and Circe were myths, as well as the God Eros. And yet, we bear their marks upon our skin, gifted to us by them. I assure you they exist. Legends are mixed. Some say they live at the foot of Mt. Olympus. Others claim they are in the Dikte mountains of Crete. Our job is to find them." Hermione tells them, with a tired sigh.

She knows it is going to be a challenge, that it will be worse than looking for a needle in a haystack. The Moirai hadn't been found in thousands of years, and rarely anyone truly believed in them anymore. But glancing at her Sentries, she knows that if anyone can do it, it's them. Together they will overcome all obstacles, and create a new world one where she is Queen.

"Where do we start?" Antonin asks, eyeing her carefully. Hermione smiles and waves her hand over the table. Where the table was once empty, it is now covered in ancient textbooks and maps, scrolls that look as if they've never been opened lay amongst them and Antonin smiles. Not many knew that he loved researching to solve puzzles. It was what made him so valuable to the Dark Lord.

Nary a plan that he had concocted had been fooled by the Order of the Phoenix during the war. His strategic abilities combined with his knack for spell crafting had made him a treasured asset. Thorfinn had been his second in command. If Antonin was unable to enact a plan, Thorfinn was in charge. Antonin placed a lot of his trust in the younger man, taking a risk to sponsor him as a Death Eater. Thankfully, Thorfinn had never betrayed that trust.

Rabastan let out a groan, "Sweetheart, I'm no researcher. You need somebody to disappear, I'm your guy. But all this studying is those fours niche."

Hermione sent him a glare, causing him to blush and stammer, "But I could try, my Queen."

"Get to it then. Antonin, you and I need to speak privately in my study." Hermione directed leaving the room. Antonin gave the books on the table a longing look, before trailing after her. Rabastan, Marcus, Adrian, and Thorfinn all shared a look, before diving into the literature in front of them.

Hermione's study was decorated in warm tones, golds, browns, and greens reminded him of a forest at dusk. A large oak desk dominated the center of the room, a high-backed chair in green leather sat behind it, while two guest chairs sat adjacent. Bookshelves lined every wall, and a large globe sat in one corner. Different gadgets were spaced between books, and he marveled at how she had organized them. First by genre, then author, the year published, and finally color. It was a thing of beauty.

"Rather strange collection, my Queen." He murmured, staring at the more obscure books. _Necronomica_ , _Occido Lumen_ , and he blinked, "Is that a Grimoire Collection?" He gasped.

Hermione chuckled, perching on the corner of her desk, "Indeed it is. The Goddesses directed me to them. It's where I found the ritual to call them forward."

Antonin turned to face her, mouth agape. Some of these Grimoires had been lost for centuries, and she had them all in one room.

"That," Hermione said pointing at Antonin's face, "Is exactly why you're in here. We are going to be looking for tracking spells, ways to control the Moirai, and to prevent them releasing the Erinyes. We're going to be looking for a way to circumvent fate." She smirked at him, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands.

Antonin couldn't help himself, he strode across the room and grasped her face in his hands, before slanting his mouth over hers. The kiss was deep and passionate, and they came apart and pulled together again like waves crashing on the shore. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers, staring into her eyes.

"I think I may love you." He told her, before kissing her again to prevent her response. And he wondered how one woman could make him lose himself so quickly, and do the one thing he'd sworn to never do and fall in love with her.

 ***QoF***

Molly Weasley was currently pacing a hole in the floor of the Burrow. After winning the war, she and Arthur had decided to rebuild choosing to stay in Ottery St. Catchpole rather than relocating to central London. While it could never replace the original Burrow, it was home. Except it wasn't. It didn't have the same memories. There were no longer scorch marks in what was now only George's room. The kitchen doorway didn't have the marks tracking each of her children's growth over the years. The family clock that she had painstakingly rebuilt was now missing yet another family member.

Two of her sons have died, one a casualty of war, another by his own wand. Both had died as murderers, but only one was remembered as a hero. Percy, her poor Percy, had been corrupted by his greed. No matter how much people disliked the remaining Death Eaters, stealing from purebloods was frowned upon. And Percy had stolen thousands from five respected Pureblood families. Regardless of what their scions had done, they were still Sacred twenty-eight and Ancient and Noble houses. Had he been outed as Archibald Wilkins had threatened to do so, the Wizengamot would have thrown him in Azkaban alongside them.

And now, his wife was missing. She had left for a business trip over a week ago, and no one had been able to locate her. No one could locate the money either. The papers were claiming that Penelope had taken the money and run, leaving Percy to take the fall. Molly didn't want to believe it, but it was getting harder and harder to dispute. Arthur was under investigation to determine if he had been involved at all. As were the rest of her sons.

No one could find Ginny, although Molly suspected that she was hiding from Harry. She had warned her daughter to be more discreet with her affairs. That one day her husband would discover her discretion and punish her. Ginny had merely laughed and said that Harry was too blind to see that he was raising another man's child. Much less that she was stepping out on him. Molly had tried to help her daughter, but she wouldn't listen, oftentimes leaving James with her while she took Albus to Jonathon's mother. Molly had kept the whole situation quietly to herself, covering for her daughter as much as possible.

After all, Harry was neglecting her by working so much. Leaving the country for weeks at a time to track down supposed Death Eaters, only to come back empty-handed. Ginny was young, she needed her husband, and if he wasn't going to be there for her then she was entitled to finding someone else. And she couldn't be expected to divorce Harry, he was the Savior of the wizarding world, after all, she'd be ruined. So a secret affair it was. But judging from the fact that Harry had both children at that blasted Granger Manor, Ginny had been discovered and forced into hiding.

Molly frowned, legally Harry had the right to both children as they were both Potters, but if Jonathon or his mother petitioned they could gain custody of Albus at least. Nodding to herself she sat down at the kitchen table to pen a letter to Desdemona Grant, to gain custody of their grandchild.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter 16 is finished. Thanks as always to my incredible Beta Vino Amore, you're the best doll! Thank you to everyone that reviews, I greatly enjoy reading them and getting your thoughts about the story. From here on out we'll start to see more than just Hermione's view of things, and how her actions are causing ripple effects. As always reviews are always welcome. Til next time, Lilbit903.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Blood makes you related, loyalty makes you Family**_

* * *

The following week was spent in a haze of research. Hermione barely had time to eat and felt as if she had adopted six mother hens with the way her Sentries and Elpis demanded she eats and sleeps. It was no surprise that she hadn't really seen much of Harry or the boys. Elpis tended to keep James and Albus entertained, while Harry was busy as an Auror. So it came as a shock when Harry stormed through the Manor screaming.

"I'll kill her! I'll kill all of them! That stupid bitch won't get away with this!" Harry shouted and Hermione glanced up before hurrying around her desk to find him in the hallway. Harry's magic was causing sparks to fly off of him in his anger. Looking behind him she noticed the trail of broken furniture, as well as scorch marks on her walls and floor. She had seen Harry angry before, but never this angry. Not even when he had discovered Albus wasn't truly his son.

Making her way towards him she shook off Antonin's concerned grip. Her brother needed her, and no one would keep her away. "My Queen?" Antonin murmured, following close behind, ready to move in front of her if Harry decided to attack in this state. "He won't hurt me, Antonin." She assured.

"Harry luv, what's the matter?" Hermione asked cautiously. She didn't believe Harry would ever intentionally harm her, but accidental magic could still happen, especially when a wizard was as fit to be tied as Harry. Harry's wild green eyes met her brown ones and a sob tore through his chest. He was shaking all over, face contorted in pain and anguish. She had never seen him this upset, and it caused her protective streak to rise. Whoever had caused her brother this much pain would burn for it.

"They want to take Albus, 'Mione. They want to take my boy." Harry hit his knees, looking up at her with tears streaming down his face. Hermione knelt before him, placing gentle hands on either of his cheeks. "Who. Tell me who, and I will end them. No one is taking Albus. You hear me. No one." She comforted, staring into his emerald green eyes until he nodded.

"Molly Weasley and Desdemona Grant. Hermione, what am I going to do? They're accusing me of kidnapping, of both Albus and Ginevra." Harry asked, feeling hopeless. He couldn't lose his son. Regardless of blood, Albus was his. The thought of someone taking him was too much to bear, and he wanted to shred Molly, and Ginny and this Desdemona for doing this to him. Hadn't he been through enough thanks to Ginny's lies and deceit? Hadn't his boys been through enough? And Whatever happened to Ginevra was no one's business but his own. She was his wife, and he was allowed to punish her as he saw fit.

"Harry luv, they're grasping at straws. No one knows we have Ginevra, and those that do are loyal to me. Now, I'm assuming they sent you a missive petitioning for custody?" Harry nodded, reaching into his robes to procure the letter from the Ministry. Handing it over he leaned back on his knees to watch Hermione read the letter that had the capability of changing his entire life. If the Wizengamot sided with the Weasley's and Desdemona Grant he could lose everything dear to him. He was half tempted to pack up his boys and run with them, somewhere far away. Somewhere they could live in peace. But the thought of tearing them away from what they knew stopped him.

They deserved better than that. Running his fingers through his messy hair, he wondered just what he'd done in a past life to deserve this. It was bad enough he had lost his parents to Voldemort as an infant, only to lose more friends and family to him throughout his childhood, but a cheating wife who had him raising another man's son seemed downright cruel. He was still coming to grips with what Ginny had done, and he worried about his boys. They hadn't asked for her once in the week and a half that they had been living with Hermione. They were seemingly content to play in the vast gardens and chase Elpis around begging for treats. They had asked for their grandmother a few times, but after gently explaining that they wouldn't be seeing her for a while, they dropped the subject. He wondered just what kind of mother Ginny was if her children didn't seem to miss her after a prolonged absence. Especially if she was supposed to be with them all the time.

While Harry was lost in thought, Hermione was reading over the letter from the Ministry and getting angrier by the second.

 _Dear Mr. H Potter,_

 _We at the Wizengamot and Ministry of Magic regret to inform you that criminal charges are being brought against you for the suspected kidnapping of one Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley and one Albus Severus Potter (potentially Grant). During this time, we request your full cooperation as we undergo an investigation of these very serious charges._

 _Until the investigation is over, and your innocence is either proven or you are found guilty, you will be suspended from the Auror force without pay._

 _We highly recommend investing in a litigator for your case._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Abigail Wallace, Secretary to the Wizengamot_

Hermione let loose a snarl and threw the now crumpled letter to the ground. "Antonin, get the others and meet us in my study," she snapped, too irritated to bother with niceties. Antonin leveled a glare at her but did as he was bid. Now was not the time to discuss her addressing him with respect. Not when Potter was having a breakdown and those white-hot flames of hers were dancing at her fingertips.

Hermione stormed towards her study with Harry hot on her heels. He knew that whatever was about to happen, Molly and this Desdemona were going to pay dearly. He also knew that he would be the one delivering revenge to Molly Weasley for daring to think about taking his son from him.

 ***QoF***

Desdemona Grant sat in her posh sitting room sipping from delicate bone china. A house elf stood in the corner awaiting commands, and Molly Weasley sat across from her in what she assumed to be her best dress. Funny how after the war Molly was still so poor. Of course, paying off her husband's family debts would do that.

"What brings you to my home, Molly? I already began the filing to contest custody of Albus. Although I'm not quite sure why. The boy is darling but seeing as how my son has shall we say abandoned his responsibilities, I cannot fathom raising another child at my age." Desdemona sniffed, taking a sip from her teacup.

Molly wrung her hands nervously. The Grants were a rich family, although not old enough to be Noble or Ancient, they had come from America about fifty years ago and were slowly making a name for themselves. Desdemona was from a slightly poorer family but had ensnared the late Alfred Grant and given him an heir. There had been hushed talk for some time that the child was born far too early to truly be Alfred's son, but Alfred doted on the boy and would draw his wand against any who claimed that Jonathan was not his son. Soon enough the talk died down, and life went on as usual.

The Grants tried to make their name much like the Malfoy's, from backroom political dealings, but the Families in England were old and untrusting of newcomers. So they had become a society family, known for throwing exclusive lavish parties. They kept their noses high in the air until Jonathan got caught laundering money through muggle means. Suddenly the Grants had been an outcast, no proper Pureblood family wanted to be known to consort with those who could get caught stealing. Those who the Grant's had once turned their backs on, now turned their backs on them. After the war, things changed and the Grant's were working their way back into societies good graces, but it had been slow going.

Looking at Desdemona, Molly could see just what had entranced Alfred Grant into marrying her and raising a child that might not have been his own. At nearly seventy years old she was relatively wrinkle free, aside from a few along the corners of her mouth and eyes. Her eyes were a startling blue that she had passed to her son, and her dark brown hair fell softly to frame her squared face. She was a beautiful woman and had been even more so in her younger days.

Molly scooted to the edge of the couch and leaned in towards Desdemona, "I would raise him. He is, after all, my grandson as well." she proposed. She missed having children in the house to care for. Bill and Fleur would occasionally bring Victorie by, but they had recently relocated to France of all places. George and Angelina had decided to wait to have children, and Percy and Penelope had discovered that Penelope was barren. Ronald was too busy sowing his wild oats to consider children, not that he didn't deserve to, but she wished he would settle down with a nice girl. So that left Ginny with her two boys. Molly would eagerly watch James for her just to fill the void that being without her children left.

Did it sometimes worry her that Ginny didn't seem interested in raising her own children? Of course, but she wasn't going to voice those thoughts. Lest Ginny decide that she shouldn't watch James anymore. Desdemona tended to care for Albus when he wasn't with Ginny and Jonathan, and Molly was rather put out by that fact. After all, she deserved to care for the boys more in her eyes. But she also knew that without Desdemona's help, she would be unable to contest Harry's custody.

"Hardly. He will be a Grant, and therefore he will grow up in a traditional pureblood upbringing." Desdemona sniffed, sending Molly a petulant glare. As if she would allow the next Heir to the Grant fortune to be raised by the barbarians known as the Weasley's. Honestly, the only good ones to come out of that lot were poor Ginevra and Percival. That poor dear boy... It made her miss her son all the more. She had tried to track him but had been unable to. Hopefully, he was tucked away somewhere safe. He may have been a disappointment to the Grant name, but he was still her son. Frowning she thought of what to do with Molly after she gained custody of Albus. She couldn't allow her influence to cloud her grandson's judgment. She had no doubt that once Ginevra was back in the picture the girl would denounce her family and Potter for an opportunity to be a Grant.

The girl was much like her in that way. Ambitious, with a desire to rise higher than the place the world had given her. Sighing she turned into Molly's rambling about the boy, and how he should be raised. As if she truly would have any say.

 ***QoF***

Hermione sat behind her large desk with her finger's steepled together in her lap. The white flames had died down, but she could still feel their heat under her skin, dancing in her blood, just waiting to be released. Her Sentries were spaced out in her study, and Harry sat with his head in his hands before her. She felt a bout of pity for the man she considered her brother. It seemed as if he would just keep receiving one hit after another.

"We need to know of any way to prevent Molly and this Desdemona Grant from gaining custody of Albus." She spoke quietly watching how all eyes in the room gravitated towards her. Rabastan spoke first from his spot leaning against her bookshelf. " I take it killing them is off the table, then?"

Thorfinn snorted, "Of course it is, you idiot. Killing them would just make Potter look like an even bigger suspect."

Rabastan flipped him the bird, before focusing back on Hermione.

Marcus rubbed his chin lightly before wondering aloud, "Could we invoke the Old Rites?"

There was a murmur of approval throughout the room and Hermione leaned back in her chair. The Old Rites were a rather barbaric, patriarchal view on things. When summed up, they basically meant that when a woman married, she became the property of her husband and that any property or children she bore were also his. They hadn't been invoked in nearly two hundred years.

"Does Harry qualify to invoke the Old Rites?" She questioned, looking to her Sentries for answers.

Adrian sighed and leaned against her desk, "As the last of his house and a War Hero, possibly. However, Jonathan was also the last of his House. While his isn't nearly as old as the Potter's his mother could claim attempted Line Theft. Not something you want to deal with."

Hermione hummed in acquiescence. Adrian had a point, a deeper look into Line Theft would mean needing to call forth Jonathan. And when he didn't show people would try to track him down. Witches and Wizard's disappeared on their own all the time and could be overlooked, but if a tracking spell didn't work, people would assume his death. And with the current charges being brought up against Harry, he would be the obvious culprit.

"There are rituals that could make the child appear as Potter's. Old Rituals that have long been forgotten and banned. You have several books containing them, my Queen." Antonin spoke, leaning down to whisper in her ear from beside her.

She bit her lip. It was risky, if Harry was against it, they wouldn't be able to do it, but if he agreed it could solve all of their problems. It would single handily drag the Weasley's and the Grants through the mud while making Harry appear to be the victim. It would change the biological makeup of Albus so that he would actually be a Potter.

"Harry, would you be willing to delve into some of the darker magic to keep your son?" She asked, willing Harry to meet her eyes. The room fell silent at her words, and Harry looked up. His eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot. His cheeks were still wet from the tears he had continued to shed.

"I would do anything to keep my son, Hermione. I'll do anything just as long as no one takes my boys from me." He told her with determination. Hermione nodded and pointed at the shelves behind him, calling forth several thick tomes. "Our answer lies in one of these, Harry. Seeing as how he's your son, I'll let you decide which Ritual you want to use."

Harry nodded and they fell into silence again as he flipped through page after page, before settling his finger on a particular one. "This one."

Hermione stood to look at the page and took in a sharp intake of breath. If they were successful, no one would ever be able to doubt that Albus was Harry's son. Nodding she called for Elpis while hastily copying the list of ingredients needed. "Find these Elpis. It's of the utmost importance." Elpis gave a small curtsy and popped away to find the list of rare ingredients.

Hermione let out another breath and ran her fingers through Harry's messy hair, "We'll fix this Harry. No one is taking him. Now, or ever."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for the late delay on this update. This past week has been hectic preparing for the 4th of July and then cleanup today. Thanks to my Lovely Beta Vino Amore for reading through this for me and getting it back so quickly, you're the best Doll! REviews are always welcome. Til next time, Lilbit903.**


	18. Chapter 18

Hermione stared at Albus' sleeping form from the doorway of the room he shared with his brother. Curled into the fetal position with his hands resting under his cheek, he looked even smaller than usual. His black hair fell over his face and a slight smile graced his lips while he dreamed. His brother lay in his own bed, sprawled over it with his hand hanging off the side, light snores leaving his open mouth. Hermione felt her heart tug at the sight they made. Her Godchildren.

"They've both had a spot of Dreamless Sleep Draught. Just enough to ensure neither of them will wake tonight." Harry whispered from behind her, leaning against the opposite side of the doorway. Hermione glanced at him and frowned at his disheveled state. His hair was messier than usual, and his clothes were wrinkled. Behind his glasses were dark circles and his face was drawn down in a concerned frown.

Reaching out, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You don't have to do this Harry. I can find another way, if it would make things easier on you." She told him, searching his eyes for signs of doubt or hesitance. Neither would be productive for the Ritual to come, and she would not put her Godson at risk.

Harry met her gaze firmly, clenching his jaw and standing taller, "No. This I can do. For him. For all of us."

Hermione nodded and turned back to the sleeping children, crossing the room she covered James with the blanket he had kicked to the foot of the bed in his sleep, before kissing him lightly on the forehead. When he awoke, his brother would be a true Potter and the thought of Jonathon Grant would be nothing but an unpleasant memory.

Across the room, Harry was gently lifting Albus into his arms, cradling him to his chest and whispering quietly to him. Hermione waited patiently, before leading Harry and the sleeping Albus to the ritual circle in the gardens. Her Sentries were still searching for the possible location of the Moirai, after being warned away. As much as they liked to be near her, she knew that this was one event that they could not be a part of.

Approaching the prepared circle, she walked to the small table and lit the sage and lavender smudge stick, before wafting the gently billowing smoke over Harry and Albus. Once she was certain that both had been properly cleansed, she used her magic to light the candles surrounding the circle. Nodding to Harry, she stepped forward, "Harry James Potter, on this night you seek to call forth your Ancestors to ask them to bring this child into the bloodline. Be warned that if your intentions and words are anything but true once you enter, your Ancestors may call upon your blood in penance."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "I understand." Clutching Albus tighter to him he kissed the top of his son's head. He would not mess this up. His boys were too important to him to do so.

"Then you may enter, may the Gods and Goddesses give you their blessings," Hermione spoke, moving to allow Harry to pass. She watched wearily as Harry stepped into the circle, moving slowly to the middle while he held onto Albus. Once he reached the center he began to chant, and as he chanted apparitions began to manifest.

The first could only be his father, James, with equally messy hair and square framed glasses. Next came his father, Fleamont, then Charlus, as well as a few other members of Herry's paternal line. Hermione couldn't name all of them but by the end, there were at least a dozen men surrounding Harry and Albus. Were it not for the fact that these men were Harry's family, she would have been concerned. She watched unable to hear anything as each man touched Harry's arm and then caressed Albus' hair, leaning down to speak softly in his ear. A soft glow had begun to surround them, getting brighter as each man approached. When James approached his son, Hermione could see the tears streaming down Harry's face before the light enveloping them became too blinding.

Shielding her eyes she was unable to see exactly what happened, but when Harry approached her with a smile on his face, she knew the ritual had been successful. Smiling down at Albus she placed her hand on his seemingly messier locks, "Hello again, Albus Potter."

The walk back to the manor was made in silence, Harry staring at Albus' sleeping face and Hermione being lost in her thoughts. She followed quietly behind Harry as he took Albus back to his room and waited for him to put the boy back to bed, before motioning for him to follow her to her study. Harry obliged and now they sat together in the dark room, the last embers in the fireplace the only light.

"I was skeptical at first." He told her watching the way the low embers would occasionally send off sparks. Hermione raised her eyebrow and poured them both a glass of firewhiskey, "Oh?"

Harry took the glass gratefully, drinking deeply before continuing, "Not in the ritual or well, you, but that my anger at Ginny would ruin everything."

Hermione nodded, "Understandable. But you did it. Albus is now your son by every right, and no one will ever be able to take him from you."

"From us." Harry corrected, staring into his glass. Hermione waited a moment to allow him to gather his thoughts properly. Thankfully she didn't have to wait long.

"You know, I've always wanted a family. A true family. I thought I had that with Ginny, but it was all a lie. Maybe not all of it, but enough so that the rest hardly counts. I never realized I had a family all along. At least I had a sister," He turned to face her with a smile, "After all of this, I find myself wishing that we had been able to have more time. I wish that we were truly family much the way Albus is now my son. I know it might not be possible, at least not directly for us, but there's still the future."

Hermione reached across the small space to grasp Harry's hand in her own, "What are you suggesting?" unwilling to mince words in such a serious issue.

Harry took a deep breath, "A Betrothal Contract. Between my sons and your daughters. Don't give me that look, I've heard your Sentries whispering about who would get to have the honor of producing the first heir to the throne. It makes sense to have them already spoken for, even more so by someone who you know would ensure their best interests."

Hermione sat back in her chair thinking over his words carefully. "I can't promise that I will have daughters. They could all be boys. And what if I only have one daughter? Which of your sons will be the one she's betrothed to?"

Harry took another swallow of his firewhiskey, "Well if you only have one daughter then it should be simple. If she is born the first of your children, she'll marry James and if she's born last she'll marry Albus. If you have sons, then I had best have daughters."

Hermione laughed and raised her glass in a toast, "I suppose that settles it then!"

Hermione was once again in her study, leaned over a heavy tome with her riotous curls falling into her face. With Albus officially a Potter she was able to focus her attention back to trying to discover where the Moirai might be. She was disrupted from her thoughts by a soft knock at her study door, calling out an "Enter" without looking up, she was unsurprised by the smell of food accompanying her visitor. It seemed as if everyone was encouraging her to eat these days, and no one would believe she wasn't hungry.

"My Queen, I've brought you lunch," Marcus spoke from the doorway.

Hermione sighed and leaned back in her chair pressing her thumb and forefinger to the bridge of her nose, trying and failing to hide her annoyance. She knew she shouldn't be angry with him, after all, he, as well as the others, were simply looking out for her, but she found it difficult not to be when everyone around her was treating her like a child. Waving her other hand to indicate he should place the tray on the nearby table.

"Is something wrong my Queen?" Marcus questioned, placing the tray down and moving closer to her. He and the others had noticed Hermione's tense mood, and he had drawn the short straw to approach her to discover what could be troubling her.

Hermione glared at Marcus from across the desk, "Of course there's something wrong. I have less than a year to discover where the Moirai are, attack them and bring them to heel or else I could lose everything. On top of Molly Weasley being an idiot and trying to take my Godson away from his father. Not to mention planning to overthrow a country and in state myself as it's Queen. And in the past month, I have gotten nowhere!" She snapped closing her eyes in irritation. The dull throbbing at the base of her skull signaled an oncoming headache and she felt her ire grow more.

Marcus eyed Hermione from across the desk and decided to take a chance to approach her, a dangerous thing to do when she was in this state. Placing himself beside her he crouched at her side, grasping one of her hands gently in his much larger ones.

"I know things seem to be moving slowly, my Queen, but we are making progress. You will have everything you desire and more. The Moirai will be found and they will obey you. We are looking at every possible lead thoroughly, and when we find them you will have us at your sides and back to help you in any way we can, but you have to trust us as we trust you."

Hermione glanced down at Marcus and felt guilty for snapping at him. He was correct that they had been making progress, albeit very slow progress. All of her Sentries were trying to take care of her, but Marcus was the only one not afraid of her ire. He seemed to like looking it in the face and staring down the flames that would ignite along her skin. He would have made a hell of a Gryfinndor were it not for his cunning and ambitious streaks. She sometimes wondered how he could be so calm when facing her, but anytime she would ask he would divert the conversation to another topic or distract her with sex.

"You're right Marcus. I don't mean to be so angry, but it is overwhelming sometimes." She told him honestly. She knew she didn't have to fear to be weak around Marcus because he would never see it as weakness.

"Well then, how about I overwhelm you in a different way?" He told her, pushing her chair away from the desk and lifting her up. He moved the heavy tome back with one hand while supporting her with the other. Turning he placed her on the desk and proceeded to make her forget all of her troubles for a little while, no doubt making her screams echo throughout the wing of the manor they were currently in.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm back! thanks so much for all the kind reviews and an even greater thanks to my wonderful Beta Vino Amore! I appreciate you so much doll! I'm still fighting off a weird funk that's been making it hard to write as well as my laptop being down. But hopefully everything's fixed now. Fingers crossed. Sorry, this chapter is relatively short, but I'm trying to get back in the swing of things. I should have the next chapter up soon. Til next time, Lilbit903.**


End file.
